Star Trek: Serenity
by starfleetranger1
Summary: Star trek Moon and Rangers in the late 24th century


My first attempt so i am doing my best

Startrek Copyright CBS Paramount Super Sentai/Power rangers Copyright Toei/Bandai/Suban Sailor moon Copyright Naoko Takeuchi/Toei/Bandai If i have forgtten anyone i am sorry for the oversight

Star trek: Serenity

By: Donovan Porter

It has been twenty years since the nuclear devistation of the final world war ended where millions died and millions more suffered untold horrors as all forms of governemnt and infrastructure failed. Ten years since the human race acheived something great the creation of warp drive which allowed for the first contact with an alien race known as Vulcans which brought the human race together for the first time in historyand brought our race out of the second dark age but another age had ended as well the age of hero's since mankind started to fight the evils itself. The date is April 4, 2073 ten years to the day after first contact with the Vulcans outside of Bozeman, Montana. But we are not conserning ourselves with that event since ten years have passed it is now April 4th 2073 this story takes place on the outskirts of a town was was devistated during the first nuclear strikes all thoughs years ago the name of the town is Angel Grove but the town has never been repopulated and lay completely abandoned.  
>The Rangers command center which had served a group of heros that helped protect the world from great evil is barely standing and its a minor miracle that its still in one peice after the war and massive destruction of the weapons that were used. But the lights were still on but barely the command center was running on minimum power. There was no one about except a little robot running about along with what looks like boxes and crates and other things."I need to get this stuff loaded onto the ship before i lose power and go offline." The little robot said with a bit of fear in its voice and as its voice echos through the lifeless place. Several minutes pass then a light from no where penetrates the command center filling it with a golden light. Alpha 7 stops what he is doing and looks at where the light is at and where the light has stopped at what looks light a holographic image of a women materializes. "Alpha have you gotten the ship loaded yet." the mysteryous image asks. "I am nearly done Queen Serenity only a few more minutes. But why are we doing this the world is no long in danger from evil forces?" Alpha responds and asks a question at the same time. Queen Serenity turns and looks at alpha. " I have my reasons please hurry. Plus have you made sure that my instructions were carried out. " She asks. " Yes the transformation devices have been DNA locked so even if the forces of evil were to return they would find the devices useless and they will not work." Alpha reported. "Good. " Was the queens response. The holographic image of the queens disappears from the area and the light that had filled the room vanishes and alpha is alone again in a nearly dark command center.<br>About an hour later loading of the ship was complete and Alpha 7 standing in what looks like a launch center was finishing a checklist of things that needed to be done before launch of one of the newest DY-430 but this DY class was a little different from others of the same class. This DY on the other hand has the ability to travel at warp 2.5 unlike the rest that can only reach a max warp speed of 1.8 along with a clocking device so this ship has been heavily modified. "There everything is ready for launch. " The little robot said happily and at that moment an internal alarm in the robots body goes off "five minutes to complete shut down of systems." it warned. " I better hurry. " Alpha thought it itself. The robot walks over to the main console and flips a red cover off a switch. " Here goes nothing. " Alpha says as he presses the button. The ship in the large launch bay starts to rumble as the engines of the buster rockets fire. The ship starts moving with the sound of rockets roaring. The DY leaves the bay and all that is left is burnt metal and smoke in teh lauch chamber. " It done." Alpha says as he looks at the monitors what is sad is that he shuts down in that position. The DY appone reaching space jettisons the booster rockets and the first stage rockets are seperated as the nassels extend themselves and lock into place as well as power up. Queen Serenity watches the ship from the vantage point in what is left of the castle of the moon kingdom that remained undetected even during the Apollo missions of over a century ago. "The future is safe." she thinks to herself as she watches the ship excelerates fast the speed of light and possibly to never been seen again. What is left of the palace then is cloaked completely to make it look like the rest of the lunar surface.  
>Three houndred ten years later and on the other side of the Alpha Quadrent one of the newest federation ship is traveling at a decent warp speed and it is currently on a mission to patrol Cardassian space while there government is still trying to rebuild from both the Dominion war and the Borg invasion of three years ago. The ship drops out of warp. Onboard the ship a helmsman turn in his seat. "Commander we are now secure from warp speed. " The commander looking at a report on his P.A.D.D. looks up. " Very good Mr. Jackson start a scan of the sector lets get this partol over with shall we. " The commander ordered. "aye." Jackson responded. Three hours pass without finding anything. The sensor cluster that Lt. Jackson is using at the time starts to make noise. "Commander Reed I think i have something sir." Commander Reed gets up from the command chair and walks over to the helm. " What have you found Lt. Jackson." Commander Reed asks. "I don't know sir everytime i get a lock it seems to vanish but a few seconds later it reappears in a different place." Jackson reports his findings. "What do you think it is." Commander Reed asks. " I can tell its a ship and its running at low warp which it's slowing thats all i got sir." Jackson reports more finding. "Can you from its current tragetery plot where the warp will stop." Commander Reed orders. " I believe so sir." Jackson works the console infront of him a few moments later he comes up with the answer. "That ships warp will shut down in a star system about five light years from our current position." He reports. "Well i better call the captain and get her up here." Commander Reed walks over to the command chair and taps the comm button. "Captain could you please come to the bridge I believe we found something interesting on one of our scans of this sector." Commander Reed Reports. "I'll be right up." a female voice with a distinct japanese accent to the voice. A few minutes later the turbo lift door open and a women that looks like she is no more then twenty five step out onto the bridge. Since the devistating losses that the federation has taken in the past to both the Dominion and the Borg starfleet has accelerated a few people to command rank so that there can be commnanded. The captain walks past the dedication plaque of the ship.<br>U.S.S. Serenity Vesta Class - Starlfeet registration NCC-82605 Launched Stardate 57316.4 - Copernicus Ship Yards, Luna Sol Sector - United Federation of Planets

There were the typical names that typically accompany eachother on a dedication plaque from the heads of starfleet command to the yard engineers that help design and build the ship. But the strangest thing of all and to this day no one knows what it means the quote on the plaque it reads "May the power protect you." ~annonimus. Even though the quote was a mystery it was not in any hurry to be solved so the crew left it alone for the time being. The Captain stops next to the tactical console next to a vulcan who was at his station. "Commander Reed report." The captain ordered. Commander Reed turned around from where he was standing. "Oh good your here Mr Jackson found something of interested." Commander Reed reported. "Well what is it." She asked. "The sensors detected a ship about five light years from our current location and from what i can tell it is nearly at a complete stop." Jackson reported. "How long will it take to get to the location." Captain Aino ordered. "Little over a day at warp 8.5 captain." Jackson responded. "Well set course and speed." Commander Reed said before the captain could give the order. "Aye." Jackson said as he presses buttons on his console. The ship excellereats to the speed of light and beyond. Captain Aino looks at Commander Reed. "I will be in my ready room the bridge is yours Commander." She walks over to a door. The door slids open and closes behind her.  
>Twelve hours pass life on ship is like any other starship in the fleet people going about there business. Captain Aino comes back on shift and enters her ready room again. "Captains log stardate 61173.29 The Serenity is only a few hours away from a ship that has come to a complete stop at last report. I have this strange feeling that we are about to enter into something familiar I dont know why." Captain Aino ends the log. A few more hours pass " Helm time to intersept." Commander Reed ordered. "Another 45 minutes sir." Jackson replies to Reeds' order. "Any new readings Lt." Captain Aino asked. "Well the ship is completely out in the open now." he reports. "What do you mean by that Lt." The vulcan at the tactical station asks. "Just what I mean Lt. Comm the clock that was going in and out has failed but it seems to me that as we have been approching it the cloak it had was slowly shutting down. I think it is waiting for us." He answers the Vulcan's question with the best of his ability. Captain Aino turns to Lt. Comm Sorak. "Have you tried to contact the unknown vessel." She asks. "Yes I have captain but there is no response. Just for safty conserns i think we should go to yellow alert." Sorak reports and subjests. "I agree with the Lt. Comm." Commander Reed says. "Helm get us within transporter range also what about lifesigsn." Captain Aino asked. "I am unable to determine if there is any lifesigns as yet since this area of cardassian space still has some jammers operation from the war that they can't seem to locate will will know more when we get closer." Sorak reports.<br>The final minutes pass as the ship approches the unknown vessel. The Serenity slows to impulse drive as it approches. "Sorak scan the ship." Captain Aino ordered. Sorak scans the ship. "The atmosphere onboard is at optimul levels and so far i am unable to detect if there is anyone onboard." Sorak reports. " You know that ships looks like a DY-400." Lt. Jackson points out. "Accually Lt. More like a DY-430 since only one of that class could have warp power." Sorak corrects the Lt. "But there is something different about this one look at the design and the nassels they look different from what they would look like for ship build over three houndred years ago." Commander Reed points out. Captain Aino heads to the turbo lift. "Captain what are you doing." Commander Reed asks. "I'm going to lead the away team." Captain Aino replys to his question. " Captain you know the regulation about captains and away missions." Commander Reed says trying to stop her. "Commander you worry to much besides I'm taking Sorak with me and a full squad of security officers so there shouldn't be anything to worry about." She responds as she and Sorak step into the turbo lift and leave the bridge. "You know she reminds me of another starfleet officer who was just as brash." Commander Reed said to Lt. Jackson. "Who would that be sir." Jackson asks. "James T. Kirk." Commander Reed responds.  
>Captain Aino and Sorak reach the transporter room and a team of security officers are waiting for them. The security detail is outfitted with type 3 phaser rifles and pulse rifles. "So we ready to go. " Captain Aino asks. "Step into my parler captain. " The transporter cheif says jokingly. She and Sorak walk into the chamber. "Cheif when we are over there keep a transporter lock on us at all times just in case we need to get out in a hurry.' Captain Aino ordered. "Yes ma'am." The cheif responded. The group get into position. "Energize." Captain Aino orders. Cheif works his console and the transporter affect takes ahold of the group as blue and white light breaks down the group into a data stream to be stored and sent over to the unknown vessel. The group materialize in what looks like a cargo bay filled with boxes and crates. It was pitch black except for the light that was created when they beamed in. After the materialization process ended they were again in darkness. The group turns on there palm becons which are future flash lights. "Alright stay close everybody."Captain Aino says. She taps on her commbadge. "Serenity this is Aino." She says. "Go ahead captain were reading you." Commander Reed responds. "Were going to keep the line open just incase." Captain Aino says. The group starts to walk through the area and all you can see of them is the beams of light from there palm becons. The group search the area for about an hour and find nothing as of yet. "This is curious captain." One of the security officers said."Whats curious Mr. Kent." Captain Aino asked. "Well I studied the old designs of the DY classes and this doesn't match the specification of the class." Kent explained. "So what are you trying to say." Sorak chims in. " I think this ship maybe a prototype or a one off that was never mass produced but the engines are wrong." Kent said. "Well after we get a good look we can have an engineering team go over this ship." Captain Aino said as they continue down the walkways of the ship.<br>Another hour passes and theres no sign of life anywhere onboard. The group approch a door at the end of a long hallway. Sorak turns the nob on the door. "Hmm the door seems to be locked?" he says. "Sir take a look above the door." Kent points out. "What is that?" Sorak ask as he points his tricorder at it. "Seems to be a old style sensor device of somekind." he says. Captain Aino steps up to the door. As soon as she steps upto the door the scanner activates and scan the captain then there was a noise as the locking mechanism of the door unlocks. Captain Aino steps to the door and starts to grab the nob of the door. "Captain wait a moment." Sorak says with concern. Sorak and Captain Aino take positions on both sides of the door. Kent turns the nob on the door and it opens nothing happens. "Well that was a complete dissapointment." Kent said. The group moves into another room still dark except for what looks like like a long table about one three feet long with a spot light on it. "Whats that over there." Captain Aino points out. They slowly walk over to the table with caution but as they move closer something starts to glow. They reach the table and all that is on the table are what look like to be belts with somekind of devices as the buckle and four braclets and what looks like a neckless shaped into a heart and one of the braclets are glowing "So let me get this straight this ship was build to house this stuff and nothing else and that one is glowing thats strange." Kent said annoyed. "Looks like it Mr. Kent and i concer." Sorak said calmly. Captain Aino steps upto the table. "I would be careful captain." But Captain Aino is positioned right in front of the braclet that is glowing."Don't worry about it Sorak. Something seems to familar but i don't know how." Captain Aino said trying to reasure Sorak. Sorak taps on his comm badge. "Serenity this is sorak." But only static was on the line. "Captain step away from the table." Kent said. It was to late the captain picked up the glowing braclet. "It's like its calling to me." She puts the braclet on. A voice from nowhere says. "DNA sequence analyzing. DNA sequence accepted welcome back sailor venus." the voice said. At the moment a energy starts to build around her filling the room with light. She falls to one knee. She thinks to herself. "That was a mistake to put that on and what did that voice mean. I think i am going to die." But at that moment her head come parallel to her body and her eyes have a steelly gaze like she realizes what she has to do. She stands up with all the strength that she has. Captain Aino gets into a strange pose she yells out. "Venus power." At the same time back on the Serenity. Commander Reed was pasing back and forth. "What is going on over there we lost contact with the away team." He walks to the command chair and hits the button on the command chair. "Transporter room do you still have a lock on the away team." He orders. "Sorry commander wherever they are i am not able to get a lock onto them something is interfering." The transporter cheif said. The comm line goes dark. "Commander something is going on over there." Jackson reports. "What do you mean." Commander Reed asked while he was turning around and the same energy that enveloped the captain now started to envelop the DY. Thoughs on the bridge had to shield there eyes because the light was so bright. "Jackson report." Commander Reed ordered. "Sensors are blinded Commander I'm not getting anything from them." Jackson reports what he found to Commander Reed. At that moment the energy that had enveloped the DY shoots away from the ship and becomes a tight beam of energy. "Where is that beam going." Commander Reed orders. "Give me a moment commander while i reajust the sensor." Jackson said while working on his console. "I can't believe this?" Jackson looks up from his console with astonishment. "What is it Lt." Commander Reed asks. "The speed of the energy beam is going so fast that it has gone to a speed of Quantum factor fifteen." Jackson reports. "Thats impossible nothing can go that fast." Commander Reed said sounding shocked. "I know commander but that is what my reading are telling me." Jackson reports. "Wheres it heading." Commander Reed ordered. Jackson goes back to work on his console a few moments later. "That beam of energy is headed for home it will be there in an hour do you think we should warn them." Jackson reports and sujests. "Send them a warning." Reed orders. Jackson works his console to send a non vocal message to starfleet command. "Serenity emergencey beam out send away team to sickbay." Sorak breaks through the comm line but theres alot of static. "Sorak this is Reed your transmission is breaking up repeat again." Commander Reed says. "Emergency beam out directly to sickbay something has happened to Captain Aino." Sorak reports. "Transporter room did you get that." Commander Reed asks. "I got a lock and sending them to sick bay." The transporter chief reports. "Lt. Jackson you have the bridge. I'm headed to sickbay." Commander Reed heads to the turbo lift the door opens he steps in and the door closes behind him.  
>Five minutes later Commander Reed reaches sickbay. The door slides open he walks in he walks upto Dr. Lomax the ships doctor an older man in his fifties who comes from the area known as Apalachia in the old southern region of north america. "Report doctor." He ordered. "Well so far the away team are medicaly ok but i am just going to have to show you." He says as he shows the Commander to the area where the bio beds are located. "What happened to her?" the commander asked. The doctor says nothing but pulls back the curtain around the bio bed to reveal the captain. "What is she wearing how did that get on her and why is her hair blond instead of her normal hair color?" Commander Reed askded. "Well I don't know commander but from what i can scan she is fine just unconsiounce and i am just ask baffled by her change in appearance as well." Dr. Lomax said in his usual southern charm. The commander walks up to the side of the bed where captain aino is. Theres a low moan from the captain."She looks like she is wakeing up." Dr. Lomax said as he picks up a medical tricorder to check for vitals. At that point her transformed form dissapears in a bright glow of gold light an she returns to her normal starfleet uniform. "Well that different." Commander Reed said as he watch all of what just happened. Captain Aino opens her eyes. "Welcome back to the land of the living captain." Dr. Lomax said jokingly. Commander Reed shot him a look of dont even joke about that. Captain Aino sits from where she was laying down. "What happened overthere captain?" Commander Reed asked. Captain Aino looks up to Commander Reed. "It happened so fast but what i do remember is that we enter into a room onboard the DY and there was nothing in there except for a table with braclets a locket and belts with somekind of devices on them." She answers the commanders question as best as she could. "Where are the devices now?" he asked. "There in medical quarentine until i can determine there safe but the one on her wrist i scanned and it seem safe." Dr. Lomax answered. Captain Aino swings her legs and starts to get off the bio bed. "What do you think your doing captain?" Commander Reed asked. "I need to get back to the bridge someone needs to run this ship." she answers the question. "I don't think so have you been cleared by Lomax?" "Dont worry commander i couldn't find anything wrong with my first scans of her when she was brought in so for now she is clear but i do recommend that she doesn't push herself to hard for a little while." Dr. Lomax said and gave his recommendation. "Your recommendation is noted doctor but i believe i will be find. All i need is to get back to work." Captain Aino said as soon gets off the bio bed and stands up straight. "But i still have conserns like have you been compromised in anyway." Commander Reed said with consern for the ship. "I don't feel different so i wouldn't worry." She says as she heads for the door and leave sickbay. "Dr. Lomax what do you think?" he asks. "To be honest I couldnt find anything wrong but only time will tell." He answers the question that Commander Reed put in front of him. With a nod of exceptance commander Reed heads for the door to leave sickbay.<br>On the other side of the Alpha Quadrant an hour later alarms are sounding all over the Lunar colonies since the light came and stuck the surface five miles outside of Copernicus Colony. A tall man wearing Admiral attire walks inot the commander Center of Copernicus colony. "Ensign report." The admiral looking at a Andorian ensign infront of him. "A massive energy beam has hit the surface. Currently weare experienceing quakes all over the lunar surface but so far there are no fatalities to report sir." The andorian ensign reports. "Where did that energy beam come from." The admiral thought to himself. A moment or so later the shaking stopped. The andorian ensign looks up from his console with disbelief in his face. "This is impossible?" The andorian said. "What is it ensign." The admiral asked. " I'm getting strange reading from about five miles outside of the colony." He said. "What kind of readings." The admiral questioned. "There is a building out there that wasn't there before it appeared out of no where sir and from what i can tell its covered by an energy shield oxygen and temperatures are in normal perameters plus it looks like one of your worlds old castle structures but more ancient." The ensign reports his finding to the admiral. "Contact starfleet command and update them on the situation up here." The admiral ordered. "I have been trying to do so since everything began sir but i am unable to get through to starfleet command I think it is some kind of interference." The communications officer said who was a bajoran female. The admiral looking dissapointed. "Just do your best." The admiral said. At that moment a light starts to fill the command center. "What is this all about?" The admiral asked. "I don't know admiral but the light seems to be comming from everywhere." The andorian ensign answered. A few feet infront of him what looks like a holographic image of a lady appears. "Who is in charge of this facility?" the lady asks. "I'm in charge. My names' Admiral Raymond Summers and at this point I would assume to be a representative of the United Federation of Planets who am i addressing." Admiral Summers responds to her. "I'm Queen Serenity." The holographic lady responds. "Queen of what?" Admiral summers asks. "Queen of the Moon Kingdom and why have you invaded my world." The queen responded and demanded an answer. "We never invaded. For the longest time no one thought that the moon was a dead world plus Luna as we call it is a founding memeber of the Federation." Admiral Summers responded. "So your intentions are peaceful?" the queen asked. "Yes starfleet and the federation are made of like minded peoples and the ships that you see in orbit and in the dry dock facilities are mainly used for scientific/exploration perposes." Admiral Summers replyed. "But from what i can tell about your ships they could be used to inflict damage?" The queen asked. "You mean war." Admiral Summers responds to the queen. "Yes." Was her response. The admiral looks away from the queen and sighs. "We try to avoid conflict as much as possible but there are thoughs who don't to settle things peacefully. The weapons onboard our ships are for defense we try not to attack first. We try to impress on all our starship captains to try to deesculate situations that could lead to fighting." Admiral Summers trys to explain the existance of starfleet to Queen Serenity. "Thank you for the explination admiral. Now for the reason why i am here." The queen announces. "What would that be?" Admiral summers asks. "The beam of energy that arrived a little while ago was to let me know that the first of a group of heros have been found." The queen answers. "What heros?" Admiral Summers asked. The queen smiles at the admiral. "There is an old protocol that was created before your starfleet started look up protocol 10." The queen responds. As soon she said the protocol name the admiral had a look of fear in his face. "Protocol 10 just looking that up could get you a lifetime prison term in New Zealand." He said with fear. "Do not worry admiral summers things will be ok." Queen serenity reasured the admiral and after that she disappears from sight. "What does she mean by protocol 10 i never heard of it?" The Andorian ensign asked. "Thats because only flag officers of admirals and above know about it. I was always told do not look into it until the time came to activate it." Admiral Summers trys to explain the best he can. "So something really bad must be comeing down for the protocol 10 thing right?" The andorian askes again. "I think so and if that is and since we barely survived the Borg invasion we need to find the group of heros fast." Admiral summers says with anxioty in his voice. "What if we can't find them in time?" The andorian who seems to be full of questions today. "We better because if we dont there will be nothing left."  
>Back on the Serenity which its still holding position along side the DY. For the past hour Captain Aino has been in her ready room trying to figure out what happened over on the other ship going over sensor logs from the tricorders and the ships sensors. "Captains personal Log stardate 61174.9. After the events of today I have to be honest I told Commander Reed that i was fine but i do feel different when i turned into the alternate form somehow i felt that i had more power then ever before and felt that I could do anything." Captain Aino ends the log there. She turns in her seat she moves her arm to get a better look at the braclet on her wrist. She thinks to herself. "Why do i have this feeling something is comming and that something is not good." Captain Aino gets up from where she is sitting and heads to the door. The ready room door opens onto the bridge. As she steps onto the bridge Sorak who is at his post looks up. "Captain were getting a priority one message." He reports. "Wheres it comming from Sorak?" she asks. "It's comming directly from the President of the Federation." Sorak responded. "Are you sure?" Captain Aino asked. "I have checked the transmission coding twice captain it is coming from the office of the president itself." Sorak responds to the question that Captain Aino asked. "Well i guess secure our end so no one can cut into the transmission and put the president on screen so we don't keep her waiting." Captain Aino ordered. Sorak goes to work on his console to make the line secure. He presses the final button to open the comm channel. On the viewscreen the federation emblem flashes on screen which is quickly repaced with the image of the president an elderly lady that looks like she is in her ninties sitting behind a desk. "President Bacco it is a great hon..." Captain Aino is cut off mid sentence. "Captain there is no time for plesantries. You are to report to starbase Deep Space Nine were the devices you have can be examined better at the stations science facilities also you are to wait there for a speical advisor his code name is artemis. Oh and Captain time is of the essense because with the information that has been uncovered comes true there maybe nothing left of the milky way. You are hearby authorized to use Quantum drive while within federation space as long as it is needed to accomplish your task. These are your orders carry them out." And with that the President vanishes from the screen to be replaced with the seal of the federation president which is replaced with the starfield and the DY in the forground. "Sorak is it possible to take the DY with us into slipstream?" Captain Aino askes. "I would beleive so Captain." Sorak responded. "Good lock on a tractor beam to it and helm set course for deep space nine maximum quantum speed. Captain Aino ordered. "Aye." Was jacksons' response as he sets to work on his console. "ETA to DS9 2 hours." Jackson announces. "Engage the drive." Captain Aino ordered. Jackson presses the engage button and both ships are bathed in a blue light as they dissappear into slipstream.<br>Two hours later both ships emerge from slipstream about seventy-five thousand miles. "We are secure from slipstream." Jackson announces. "Open a channel to the station." Captain Aino ordered. "Don't need to captain we are receiving a hail." Sorak said. "Well on screen." Captain Aino ordered. A moment later after Sorak worked the console the station is replaced with a Bajoran women wearing a starfleet uniform. "Serenity we are away of your current situation you are cleared to dock at upper pylon two." The Bajoran women dissappears from the screen as the comm channel is closed. "Well thats a mighty fine how do you do." Jackson said Jokeingly. "Alright well standared docking procedures." Captain Aino ordered. Jackson works his console to get the ship into proper alignment to dock with the station. About ten minutes later the ship has completeed docking. Both Captain Aino and Commander Reed leave the bridge and enter the turbo lift to head down to the docking port on the port side of the ship. The reach the deck that has the port the captain walks up to the docking port and taps onto the panel there is a slight hiss meaning the seal is good the door opens to reveal a docking back door that is round and colored orange. The outer door slids open and the inner door is a few feet away and still closed when it starts to roll to one side to reveal a man with the rank of commander dressed in science/medical blue standing there. The captain walks up first. "Hello captain Aino I'm Dr. Julian Bashir first officer of Deep Space Nine. I will be taking you up to ops to meet with Captain Ro and welcome aborad." Dr. Bashir said. Captain Aino turns back to Commander Reed. "Get the equipment unloaded and sent to there sceince lab to be analyzed." Captain Aino ordered. Commander Reed nods his head in acceptance and turns back to reenter the ship. "If you would follow me captain." Dr. Bashir asks as he leads the way to Ops. They reach a turbo lift and enter all that bashir says is "Ops." the lift begins to accend. Captain Aino turns to Dr. Bashir. "It's a great honor to meet you." Captain Aino says. "Why is it a great honor?" Bashir asks. "Your one of the heros of the Dominion War." She answers. Doctor Bashir looks down and then at Captain Aino. "I'm no hero. I'm just a doctor the real heros were the ones on the front lines all i did was patch them up and sent the back to the lines." Dr. Bashir said with sadness. "I'm sorry if i offended you doctor." Captain Aino said. "No your ok i just try not to remember thoughs days i lost to many freinds." Doctor bashir trys to explains. The rest of the time in the lift is meet with silence A few minutes later the lift enters upon ops captain aino steps out of the lift. "Captain Ro is in her office." Doctor bashir points to the office at the top of a staircase. The lift desends with doctor bashir still in it. Captain Aino walks to the office and climbs the stars she reaches the door and it slids apart. Standing next to the view port a tall women with her back to the young captain. "Captain Aino i pressume." She says with even looking at her. She then turns around to get a good look at her. "The advisor that you are waiting for hasn't arrived yet but we are expecting him soon." Captain Ro said to Captain Aino. "So what can you tell me whats going on i have no idea all i was told was to come here and wait for instructions." Captain Aino said with annoyance. Captain Ro points down to a singluar P.A.D.D. on her desk. "The padd right there should have all the information you need." Captain Ro said as she points to the padd. Captain Aino walks up to the desk to retrive the padd. "By the way I have read it and it sounds to me a work of fiction. Creatures bent on destroying your homeworld and heros that rise to fight against the dark" Captain Ro said. "That does sound like fiction but with the events of the past day or so I don't know what to believe." Captain Aino responded. Aino starts to read the padd. A few minutes later she looks up from the padd. "So what have you learned?" Captain Ro asked. "It sounds like a part of earth's history has been conveinantly forgotten for a multitude of reason,:" Captain Aino responds. She heads back to the office door to leave captain Ro's office. "So you think since this protocol 10 has been activated that the situation has gotten bad?" Captain Ro aksed. "You read the same information as I have and from the way it sounds we better do something fast or there maybe no one left this time." Captain Aino responds and heads out the door of captain ro's office. Captain Ro pulls out her chair and sits down at her desk.  
>In another part of the station in the main science lab a Lt. walks up to the door where a security gaurd has been posted. "Good day Lt. Erickson." The security officer said to the Lt. Erickson looks up from a padd that he was carrying. "Good day to you Ensign." Lt. Erickson replyed to the ensign thats at the door. Erickson then presses control pad on the side of the door. The door slids open and Erickson walks into the lab. "I must be early." He thinks to himself since he is the only one one the lab. He noties the devices at the far end of the lab that were placed on a table that the crew of the Serenity found. "Computer begin analyizing the devices use all neccary perameter." Lt. Erickson ordered. "Analyzation of the devices using perameters set will take two hours to complete." The computer announces. Erickson then starts to walk over to the table. As he starts to get closer to the table with the devices on it one of the buckle deviceses started to glow. "Well that is strange." Erickson thought to himself. He picks up the device to get a better look at it. "You know something this somehow looks strangly familiar." He thought to himself and without knowing it he put the belt device. And again theres a voice out of nowhere. "DNA sequence analyzing. DNA sequence accepted welcome back blue ranger." the voice said. Both the device and Erickson start to glow in a blue light that begins to fill the entire room. Erickson falls to his knees because the energy is so intense. He thinks to himself. "I've done it this time I'm going to die." He looks up with a feirce intensity in his eyes gets up with all the strength that he has pulls the deivice from where it sits in the belt and yells. "Its Morphin time."<br>At that moment while all of this was going on the station started shaking and the alarm claxon started blaring and the station started to be bathed in blue light. Captain Ro trying to steady herself stumbles out of her office because the station was rocking so bad. "Report." She orders while look at the Lt. that is currently sitting in the science station. "Where getting massive energy reading." The science Lt. reports. "Where are they comming from." Captain Ro orders again. "From Science lab one." Again the science Lt. reports. "Structural integrity failure in thirty seconds." the computers voice announces. With only seconds left before the energy cracks the station like an eggshell the energy like before with the DY tightens into a beam of energy and leaves the station. The shaking on the station stops. Captain Ro looking at the science station. "Report." she orders. "Well structural intergrity is returning to normal and the energy that was wraped around us is gone." Reports the science officer. "Where is that beam of energy going." Captain Ro ordered. "Theres no need I know where its going." Captain Aino says as she rises in the turbolift. "So where is it going." Captain Ro says as she turns to captain AIno. "If its nearly the same energy its headed to earth." Captain Aino responds. "Should we warn starfleet command captain." A Ensign says sitting at the comm station. Captain Ro turns to the ensign." Do it." The comm line breaks in. "Ops this is security." Captain Ro presses the comm button on a console. "This is Ops go ahead security." Captain Ro responded. "Captain we had a team enter into science lab one we found Lt. Erickson unconsious he's alive we sent him to the infirmary but he was transformed in someway." The security person answered. "What do you mean transformed?" Captain Ro asked. "Captain it's hard to explain you better go to the infirmary." The line goes dead. Captain Ro looks over to Captain Aino. " You want to go take a look." Captain Aino nods. Captain Ro and Captain Aino walk to the lift and get into it. "Promonod." Captain Ro orders the lift it starts to desend to the area she ordered. A minute or so later the lift stops and doors open onto the promenade which is hub of social activity on the station featuring many shops and services for the residents and visitors to the station. The two go along until they reach the Infirmary. The sliding doors of the infirmary part the two captains walk in. "Dr. Bashir report." looking at the doctor. "Well i have examined Lt. Erickson the best i can. He's alive but he has some kind of protective armor you better take a look." The three of them walk into the medical bay where the bio beds are as well as Erickson. Erickson is lying on one of the bio beds. Erickson is covered in a blue and white suit and he is wearing somekind of helmet with a black visor on it but the helmet is shaped in a form of some kind of animal. "The image on the helmet what is that it has three horns what is it?" Captain Ro ask. "It looks like a it comes from the extinct speices know as a rhinosoraus." Captain Aino answers to the best of her ability. "I have to disagree Captain." Bashir interjects. "Then what do you think it is Doctor." Captain Ro asked. "To my best guess it looks more like a Trysarotops." Doctor bashir answered. "What is that I never heard of it." Captain Ro said with a bit of annoyance in her voice. "A trysarotops is an animal that is from Earth distant past the animal has been extinct for 65 million years." Captain Aino answered. The three looking at Erickson when he starts to glow. "Here we go again." Captain Ro said with a bit of fear in her voice. "Don't worry Captain same thing happened to me he's just returning to normal." Captain Aino said trying to reasure Captain Ro. The light disapates from Erickson and he is left looking like he did before all of this began except the belt device is still around his waist. Erickson sits up in the bed. "Well that was an interesting experience." He says with little consern. Captain Ro looks at him like she is going to rip his head off of his shoulders. "What the hell do you mean by an interesting experiance Lt. I have half the mind of busting you down to crewman for this and now theres an energy beam that is headed to earth and we dont know what it's going to do when it gets there!" Captain Ro said with anger in her voice. "Captain Ro." Captain Aino said to interupt Ro from more of a tirad. "Don't be so harsh on him the same thing happened to me. Let me guess Lt. you felt compelled to pick up the device even though it was glowing and could of possibily be dangerous?" Captain Anio asked the Lt. Lt. Erickson looked up from the flood and directly looked at Captain Aino. "Thats exactly it captain I wasn't forced to do it i felt that it was natural to put it on but something else." He says and then goes on "I have a feeling that we need to find the others and soon." He says looking at Aino. "I have that feeling as well Lt. Erickson." Captain Aino said softly. Ro looking at both of them. "How are we suppose to find the others if we dont know where to look." Captain Ro said with frustration in her voice. Erickson gets off the bio bed and stands up. "While i was lying on the bed i have a few thoughts on that. Dr. Bashir if i am cleared for duty I need to get back into the science lab to test a few theroies." He shoots a look of hope he can get out of there at the doctor. The doctor turns around from where he was standing. "I can't find anything medically wrong with you. I guess you can go." He said. Ro looks at Erickson. "Whatever you got in mind erickson you better make it quick."She ordered. "Aye." was his response as he ran out of the infirmary. Doctor bashir walks over tot he two captains. "I don't understand what is going on?" He asks. Captain Aino who still has the P.A.D.D. that captain Ro gave her a while ago hands it to Bashir. "Here read this." Captain Aino says as she hands the PADD to him. He starts to read it. It only takes him a few minutes to read and understand it since he has is genetically enhanced. "This is rediculus you cant be serious. We barely survived the last great evil of the Borg." He said while looking at Captain Ro. "I know commander it's a bit overwhelming." She says trying to reasure him. "Overwhelming is the understatment of this Millenium captain, how many freinds, planets, ships we lost to the Borg before we stopped. And now there is a new enemy on the horizen and we still haven't build up to the levels we were before the borg come in with guns blazing. We can't even properly defend ourselves with what we got. Now the universe is more then likely going to fall and all we got is two groups of kids who are barely out of diapers to defend us." He says with growing anger while looking at Captain Aino. "All we can do is our best doctor." Captain Aino says with hope in her voice. "Well our best may not be good enough this time." Bashir says with anger. He puts the padd on the bio bed. Captain Aino steps back and exits the infirmary. Captain Ro turns back to Bashir. "Real tactful Julian." Ro said with sarcasm. "Well someone had to say it." Bashir said. "To be honest do you think if it going to get worse will they be able to find them all." Captain Ro said with concern in her voice. Bashir sat back in his chair infront of his medical console. "Erickson is the best in his field if there is a way of finding them he will i just hope theres time." He says. Ro walk out of the Infirmary and on the promanad. The infirmary doors close behind her. She thinks to herself. "By the prophets you be right."  
>The energy beam reaches Earth in teh southwest region of North America. "Sir another energy beam has struck." The sensor tech on duty reports to her commanding officer. "Where did it hit?" The vulcan female asked. "Five miles outside of Angel Grove." The sensor tech said looking up from her console with the look of she is going to be sick. "Whats out there?" The vulcan asks. "There's nothing out thee just radiation and death that area has massive amounts of radiation and death. That area got hit hard during the inital nuclear exchange during WWIII." The tech explains but goes no further. "I don't need the explination I have heard the storys let command know." The vulcan ordered. "Aye." was the only response from the tech as the message is sent.<br>What they dont know is that there is something in the mountains overlooking what is left of Angel Grove. A building hidden for over three houndred years but there is no power running there. When the beam hit it restored the power to the building which included a little robot that has been offline for about the same time. Inside the buiding theres a thick layer of dust covering everything. The little robot started to move but started to creek a bit. "I'm working again a decendent of the rangers must of been found which means the morphers were found." The little robot said which echoed through the bay. Alpha walks back into the middle of the command center and starts to pull off the plastic covering off the consoles. "I'm Just glad I'm not human with all this dust my sinases would be going off." His voice echos the the base. At that moment the center is filled with a golden light and the image of Queen Serenity appears infront of Alpha. "Alpha I'm glad that you are back online." She said with a plesant look on her face. "Thank you Queen Serenity its nice to be back online." Alpha says with happiness in his voice. "Alpha I need you to get the command center for what is to come." Queen Serenity says. "I will do my best Queen." Alpha replys. "If the evil that I sense is comming our best may not be good enough we all must do more then our best." Queen Serenity says as she vanishes from the command center. Alpha now alone again in the command center thinks to himself. "I wonder how bad it's going to get."  
>Back on Deep Space Nine. Erickson who has been working on the solution to finding the others. He looks up from his console. "I got it." He says aloud. Erickson presses the comm button on his console. "Ops this is science lab one." Ro's voice is heard over the comm line. "Go ahead Erickson." Captain Ro replys. "I figured out how to find the others." He says with excitment in his voice. "Calm down Erickson." Captain Ro said. "Sorry captain. Can you also patch me to Captain Aino this conserns her to." Erickson asks. Ro looks at the person at the comm station and he works the console. Captain Aino is on the line. "This is Aino." She says. "Captain Aino this is Erickson. I figured it out each of the devices give off a frequency that if you scan them and then tie one at a time into you navigational computer will give you a course to each of the decendents locations." Erickson says with excitment. "Why cant we tie all them in all at once?" Captain Aino pointed out. "I have done simulations on that as well and it seems to overload the navigational computer so that is why one at a time can be done." Erickson responded to the captains question. "Thank you Lt. Erickson at least we have a starting point But we can't leave yet until the advisor comes." Captain Aino praising Erickson. "If there is anything else Lt. Erickson." Captain Ro asked. "No not at this time captain." Erickson part of the comm line goes dark. "What do you think Captain Aino?" Captain Ro asks. "We can give it a try." Captain Aino responds and then her part of the line goes off. The comm officer on duty looks up from the communications terminal. "Captain the U.S.S. Thatcher is requesting permission to dock and they say they have Captain Ainos' advisor going by the code name Artemis." The comm officer reporting to Captain Ro. "Give them permission to dock send them to lower pylon two also signal captain aino to meet me there." The comm officer does what he is told to do as Captain Ro heads to the lift. She looks over to the Lt at the center table. "You have ops." Captain Ro says as she steps into the lift. "Lower pylon 2." she orders and the lift starts to move.<br>Several minutes pass the two captains meet outside of the docking bay door. "So any information on our guest." Captain Aino asks. "Not that i know of." Captain Ro replys. The inner docking door rolls back to reveal a tall male catian who is also holding the rank of commander. He steps up to both captain. "Which one of you are Captain Mina Aino?" he asks. Ro motions over to captain aino. He then hands a padd over to captain aino. "Captain my names' Artemis. I'm unable at this time to tell you my name for security purposes and you will need to read the padd." He says with authority. "I will do so as soon as possible commander will there be anything else you will be requireing?" Captain Aino asks. "Yes you will need to gather your senior staff so a breifing can be .held on the current situation." Artemis says yet again with athority. "I think i shall be excusing myself good luck on your journey captain aino and may you walk with the prophets." Captain Ro turns and walk away from the two. Captain Aino motions to Artemis to follow her to where the Serenity is currently docked. Fifteen minutes pass both Captain Aino and Artemis step onto the bridge of the Serenity. Captain Aino along with Artemis head to the observation lounge but before then she looks at Commander Reed. "Commander assemble the seinor staff in the obersvation lounge we are to be briefed on the current situation." Captain Aino said as she along with artemis steps through the door to the observation lounge. Reed presses several buttons on the command chair. After doing so Commander Reed, Jackson, and Sorak walk to the door it opens and they enter the observation lounge. A few minutes pass Dr. Lomax steps out of the turbo lift with two other accompaning him. The two walk over to the door that leads to the lounge. A minute or so later the command crew are sitting at what looks like a horse shoe shaped table. Artemis standing in the center of the horse shoe shaped table. "Artemis since your going to be working with us you should be introduced to everyone." Captain Aino said. Looking around the table." This is my first officer Commander Johnathan Reed. Next is our Cheif Medical officer Dr. Alexander Lomax. Our cheif engineer Lt. Commander Mary O'Connel. Our tactical and security cheif Lt. Commander Sorak. Helmsman Lt. George Jackson and last is our science officer Lt. (JG) T'nara Goldman." Captain Aino finishes the introductions. Artemis takes a good look at the group around him in the room. "Thank you Captain Aino for the introduction to your command staff but we need to get down to business my orders come directly from the President who spoke with the Moon Queen and I am part of Starfleet intellegence so the introduction wasn't neccessary since i have a dossier on all of you but again thank you for the introduction." He said wiht assurance. "So all this was a waste of time." O'Connel said with her usual scottish tact. " Not really but lets not go into that now like you humans say lets get down to the brass tax. With the events of the past day or so the moon has a different government now since the moon kingdom has been reastablished but Queen Serenity feels that being part of the federation is still a good thing." Artemis said with athority. Commander Reed speaks up. "So what does that have to do with us?" He asks. Artemis looks at Commander Reed. "As we all know centuries ago on Earth was comming out of the horrors of both the Eugenics wars and the final world war and things were changing fast. Then Zephram Cochran did something that everyone on your world said was impossible." Artemis paused. "You mean the first warp flight and then first contact with the Vulcans." O'Connel answered. "Yes but what you dont know is after the Enterprise followed the Borg sphere back in time to stop them from stopping that even Queen Serenity used the time vortex before it collapsed to contact a representation of herself in our time." Artemis said to the group. "The question is that why where the devices sent the way they were?" Commander Reed asked. "Well the time of heros' had come to an end and as we know earth became a paradise. Queen Serenity in an attempt to protect the future contacted Cochran and tried to explain what needed to be done. Cochran then went to Dyson Yoyodine and for ten years cochran and yoyodine work at a secret base working on the DY that you found yesterday. I was also brought up to date with the second energy beam that reach earth a few hours ago it hit outside of Angel Grove." He said but the people except for the vulcans started to turn white. Dr. Lomax speaks up. "But no one goes out to that part of California. The radiation levels are so high that transporters and shuttle craft don't work out there." Lomax says. "I know this but before the Thacher docked i received a report that stated that the radiation levels have droped by half of what they were."Artemis responded. "That is impossible there's no way rad levels of that caliber can fad away that fast." T'nara speaks up. "I don't know what to tell you Lt. Goldman but thats what the report said." Artemis retorted. "Now if there is any other business we should get underway O'Connel scan one of the devices and imput the information inot the navigational comput..." Captain Aino is inturpted "Not so fast captain." A voice from nowhere said. In a flash of light in on of the empty seats sits a person people will always remember. "Captain Aino let me introduce myself I'm..." He is interupted by Commander Reed. "Captain be careful this is the entity known as Q." "I know who he is Commander I've read the reports." Captain Aino said. Q then looks at Captain Aino. "Are you not a little young to be in command of a starship. Oh well i guess there scrapping the perverable bottom of the barrel these days." Q said with amusment. "Q eather tell us what you doing here or leave since you have caused enough trouble with the races of this quadrent of the galaxy." Captain Aino said with a bit of annoyance in her voice. "What did I do?" Q asked while looking innocent. Jackson gets up from where he was sitting. "You know what you did. Nineteen years ago you sent the Enterprise-D to the J-25 sysetm because you wanted to humiliate Picard but in doing so introduced us all to the worst threat to the Federation ever faced." Jackson said with a furious anger in his voice. Q looked over to Jackson. "How did that affect you little man." Jackson looking at Q. "The Eighteen that died on that mission one of them was my brother. He and the other 65 billion victums of the Borg are on your hands you monster!" Captain Aino looked over to Jackson."Sit down Jackson. Q what is it that you want?" Captain Aino asked. Q gets up from where he was sitting and steps to one of the windows and pears out onto the universe. "You need to go to Starbase 74." He said with a sense of urgancy. "Why?" Captain Aino asks. "Because." Q points over to O'Connel. "Brains over there will chose the wrong one and starbase 74 will be attack before you can arrive to retrieve the others of you little group. Tarsas III will be the firts to fall." His voice has a sound of fear in it. "What do you care what happens to us on the mortal plane?" Jackson asks. "Because the Elder Q and I'm having a hard time believing it myself that there are Q that are older then me. There making me do this as a punishment for all the trouble that I have caused." Q said looking down at the floor. "Why dont you just bring them here." Captain Aino questioned Q. "I was told i wasn't allowed to do that also you need to take little boy blue over on the station with you and have him bring the buckel devices." Q said and flashs out of existance and then flashes back into existance right next to O'Connel and he get right up to her ear and wispers. "You should tell them who you really are." Q says into her ear. He flashes out not to be seen again. Captain Aino looks over to Commander Reed. "Well get Captain Ro on the line and have her transfer Erickson over here." She ordered. Commander Reed nods his head and response. "Aye ma'am." Reed gets up from where he was sitting and heads to the bridge to make the call. "As soon as everything is settled up we can be on our way to starbase 74." Captain Aino said with authority. Over on DS9 Captain Ro steps out of her office after talking to commander Reed. Ro looks at Bashir who is standing at the center command table. "Doctor Bashir your in command I will be heading to Science lab one." She tells the doctor as she heads to where the turbo lift is. A few minutes later Captain Ro is standing outside of the lab the door slids open to reveal Erickson hard at work with some experiments. Erickson stops what he is doing as the captain walks in. "Yes captain can I help you." Erickson asks the captain. "No but i do have orders for you. You are hearby transfered to the starship Serenity affective hereby immediatly." She give him his orders. "Why captain?" Erickson asks. "For what they need to do they need you also you will be needing to take the buckle devices with you so grab them and grab your gear and like they said on your homeworld in one of the old air forces wheels up in twenty." She ordered and told Erickson. He gathered up the devices in a carring case and heads out the door to his quaters to pack his things. Captain Ro heads back to Ops.  
>Thrity minutes later Erickson steps out of the turbo lift and onto the bridge of the Serenity. The first thing he noticed was the dedication plaque that was on the wall next to the lift. He thinks to himself "what the plaque mean by may the power protect you protect from what." He shakes his head and trys to put it out of his mind. He walks down to the area where the captain is sitting. "Lt William Erickson reporting as ordered." He announces to the captain as he hands her a padd with the order transfer. "Welcome aboard Lt. Erickson we are glad to have you also do you have the Buckle devices with you." Captain Aino asked. He hold up a carrying case in his left hand. "Good get them to the science lab and secure them and get down to the quartermaster so you can be assigned quaters. Now if there is anything else lets get a move on." Captain Aino told Erickson and the orders to the rest of the bridge crew. Erickson heads to the turbo lift to head to the quartermaster office so he can get a room onboard. Sorak speaks up. "Ops have cleared us to leave captain Captain Ro says good luck." Sorak announces. "Thank you Sorak. Helm undock from the station and once we are clear of the station set course for starbase 74 maximum slipstream drive." She ordered jackson who is at his post. "Aye." Was his response as he sets to work at his console. "Inner and outer docking bay doors are closed moring cleared." He announces as the ship dissengages from the station the ship shakes a little from the force of leaving the station. Jackson sets the thrusters to 13 until they can get to a safe distance to engage the slipstream drive. "We have cleared the station. Course and speed set ETA to Tarsas III eight days nine hours." He announces. Commander Reed turns to Captain Aino. "Even with Quantum drive it still takes forever to get anywhere." That puts a smile on the captains face. "engage." She orders jackson. Jackson presses the button to engage the drive. Once again the ship is bathed in blue light of slipstream and the ship disappears into the slipstream. Captain Aino gets up from where she is sitting and heads to the turbo lift she turns to commander Reed. "You have the bridge commander." She leaves the bridge. Jackson looks back at Sorak. "What do you think we will find on starbase 74." Sorak looks up from his console. "Lt. it is not logical to speculate on such matters until all available information is aquired." Sorak said with his usual cold logic.  
>Several days pass nothing has happened as of yet. "Captains Log Stardate 61203.3. We have been traveling at maximum speed for the past seven and half days without incedent. Our destination is starbase 74. There with the information that Q provided we hope to find the other member of eather both or one of the two groups. I just hope that this is not just one of Q's jokes." Once again the command staff along with Erickson are assembled int he observation lounge. Erickson hasn't takeing a seat as of yet he is just standing in a corner near what looks like a ficus. "So captain whats the plan?" Erickson asks. "All i know is when we get there all we can do search for the people we need to find." Captain Aino said trying her best to answer Erickson's question. "So what do we do until we get there." Commander Reed posed the question. Sorak speaks up. "I think we should just go about our business like usual." "I agree with Sorak just go about what you have been doing we still have about a day or so until we get to the starbase."Captain Aino said. "if there is no other business we should get back to duty unless the captain has something else to add." Commander Reed said looking at Captain Aino. Captain Aino nods her head and the group gets up from where they are sitting and leaves the observation lounge. Captain Aino who is the last in the lounge gets up from her seat and looks out the viewport which in slipstream there are no stars.<br>On Starbase 74 two girls are sitting in the reception area looking out onto the hanger bay where ships dock. One of the girls is wearing science blue with the rank of Lt. Commander. The other is wearing operation Gold with the rank of Lt. The taller of the two is the first to speak. "Beths late again." The one in the gold says with annoyance. "She'll be here shes just running a little late thats all." The one in science blue said. "Amelia we have known her since junior high back home she has hardly ever been on time." The one in gold said. "Lita she is getting better she's only late for her duty shift twice a week now thats an improvment right." Ami said with hope in her voice. At that moment another girl walks up also wearing science blue with the rank of Lt. (J.G.) with her hair in pigtail on both side of her head that look more like rabbits ears then anything else. "I'm sorry I'm late something came up at the last minute." She said. "Well you still could of let us know you were going to be late." Lita said being annoyed. "So what did you call us her for." Ami asked. Beth who forgot then had a look of astonishment. "Oh that reminds me. I got this new program from someone called Felix. I wanted the two of you to try it out with me." Beth said while holding up an Isolinear chip in her left hand. "Whats the program about?" Lita asked. "The meaning of the name is the one thing i don't understand." Beth says with a curious look on her face. "Well just say the name of the program." Ami siad. "Adventures at the mall. It sounds fun." Beth answered the question of both. "So when do you want to go play the progam?" Lita asked. "I reserved time at 1530." Beth said with happiness. "Well we better get a move on since it will take time to get to the level that has the holodecks on this station." Ami pointed out. The other two agreed. The three girls move off from where they were and head to the level with holodecks. What the three don't know is there lives are going to change in the next day or so when the Serenity arrives.  
>Up on the command deck of the station. There are two people at a engineering console discussing thing. "Sorry Tom I don't think that you should rerout that power transfer that way." The women in Command red with the rank of Lt. said to the man known as Tom in operationsengineer gold with the rank of Lt. Commander. "Don't worry Kim I've done this enough time that things will be fine." Tom says as he contiunes his work. "Yeah but that was just in your room with your replicator. This is completely different." Kim says with the sound of nervousness in her voice. "Don't worry it's only the lower levels and hardly anyone uses them." Tom switchs a few more iso chips into different positions. He finish what he is doing and replaces the panel. He gets up from the floor to check the monitor. "Kim I told you this would work the power flow in that area is now running twelve percent more efficent then before." Tom said with a I told you so look on his face. "Well your luck held out this time Tommy but next time it might just blow up in your face." Kim said with a harshness in her voice. "Hey you want to go get something to eat I'm starved?" Tommy asked. "Yeah sure why not." Kim responded. With that the two leave the command deck unaware that trouble for the two of them may soon be on the horizon.  
>"Captains Log stardate 61026.29. We have droped out of slipstream. We are about fifteen minutes from starbase 74. The moment we droped out of slipstream there was a report from Lt. Erickson that several of the devices started to glow so I guess Q wasn't sending us into a wild goose chase after all." She ends the log and gets up from where she is sitting in her quarters and leaves her room and heads to the bridge. A few minutes pass Captain Aino reaches the bridge. Looking at Sorak. "Contact starbase 74 and advise them of our situation and get permission to dock." She orders. "I have already done that captain after we dropped out of slipstream." Sorak responded to captain aino. "Good work Sorak." Commander Reed chimed in. "Good start to close in with the station and start docking procedures." Captain Aino ordered."I will have to stay on the ship for reasons I cant go into detail right now." Artemis said. Captain Aino accepted the answer of artemis. Everyone on the bridge starts to work at the things that need to be done. Erickson whos in the science lab working on a few things. The devices are behind a black box because the glow from them were so bright that it was kinda blinding. He looks up from his console. "thats it!" he says alound. He gets up from his seat and runs out of the lab nearly hitting the door. He runs down the hallway nearly running over a few people in the process. Erickson reaches the turbo lift. "Bridge." He tells the lift nearly out of breath and it starts to move. A few minutes later the lift reaches the bridge. He steps out of the lift and heads down to where the captain. "Captain I found a way to accuratly find the other." With a sense of assurance in his voice. "How do we do that Lt?" Captain Aino asked curiously. "We can use the tricorders to scan the devices because the devices are resignating at a specific frequency so i think that the coresponding person." Erickson says to Captain Aino. Commander Reed turns to Aino. "It will most definatly help in the search." He sounded hopeful. "Capatin the starbase is signaling they are ready to recieve us." Sorak announces. "Alright helm standard docking procedures." She orders. Jackson sets to work on his console. The Serenity heads toward the starbase that is in orbit of Tarsas III. THe massive doors of the station opens as the Serenity approches. The comm line breaks in. "Serenity this is dock control we have control and welcome to Starbase 74." And with that a series of tractor beams grab onto the ship and pulls them into the starbase. The ship enters into a huge docking bay where there are many ships like an Excelsior class two Soverign classs starships a nebula class and a whole bunch of runabouts. The Serenity reaches its destination. "Secure all station. and get us to a complete stop." Captain Aino ordered. Jackson works the console. The ship comes to a complete stop and a gantry way extends to the port side docking port. "Scan the devices into a few tricorders and meet us at the docking port." Captain Aino orders Erickson. Erickson leaves the bridge to do as he was ordered. "Well we better head down to the port. Commander Reed and Sorak your with me." The three of them move from where they are and enter the lift. Several minutes pass and the three reach the docking port. "Well were here so wheres Erickson." Commander Reed points out. Running up from behind Erickson has several tricorders in his arms he looks like he is about to trip over. Engineer O'connel walking up behind him. "I thought we could use a little more help so i asked Mary to help in the search." Erickson said as he hands the tricorders to everyone. Captain Aino presses a series of buttons on the control pad next to the hatch door. Theres a ding. "Well the seal between the station and the ship is good." Captain aino says to the group. The door slids open.<br>The groups opens there individual tricorders they all put off a humming type noise. "These are detecting strong readings." O'Connel says. The groups starts to walk through the tunnel. They are meet at the other end of the walkway by the base commander who is flanked by two secruity officers. Welcome to starbase 74 Captain Aino I'm Captain Orfil Quinteros." Captain Quinteros says as he shakes captain aino's hand. The tricorder in Soraks hand starts to beep wildly. "Captain I'm getting pretty strong readings." Sorak says. "From where?" Captain Aino asks. "Right infront of us Captain." Sorak says pointing to the three standing infront of the captain. Sorak walks to the male security guard. The power level indicator that the tricorder shows falls off drastically. He then moves to the female securtiy officer and the power readings go right through the roof. Sorak turns back to Captain Aino. "I think we found one of the people we are looking for Captain." Sorak says as Captain Aino walks up to the female security officer. "Whats your name Lt.?" Captain Aino asks her. "Lita Makoto Kino ma'am." She responds to her question. "Well lucky you just go a new assignment Lt Kino." Commander Reed said with amusment. "Captain what is going on?" Captain Quinteros asked. "Commander Reed will explain to you all that you need to know." Captain Aino told Captain Quinteros as she switches commander Reeds tricorder with Soraks tricorder. "Captain Quinteros I will also need you to transfer Lt Kino to my command." She asks Quinteros. "Why am I being transfered?" Lita asks not knowing what is going on. "You will be breifed when we find the others don't worry your not in trouble." Captain Aino said with athority. "Is there anything else you need from me Captain Aino." Quinteros asks. "Just be ready." Captain Aino tells Quinteros and the rest of the group moves past quinteros and reed. "Well that was a stroke of good luck." Jackson says with amusment in his voice. "Yeah but i just hope our luck doesn't run out." Erickson responds to what Jackson said. "Luck has nothing to do with it gentalmen logic and the law of probability you humans and your emotions." Sorak says with his usual cold logic. "Now gentalmen we don't need to get into a huge argument over trivial things. Now me and Sorak will take the upper decks of the station. O'Connel you and Erickson take the lower decks. Lets get going." Captain Aino says. The two groups dispears on there different assignments.  
>Two and a half hours later Erickson and O'Connel enter into the engineering section of the starbase. "I'm getting readings but nothing definative." Erickson said scratching his head. The two move into the engineering section. Both of there tricorders start to go off. "Well look at that we both got hits." O'Connel stated. "My target is about thrity meters what about yours Mary." Erickson asks O'Connel. "Twenty meter or so Erickson." She responds to his question. "Please call me Billy." He says with a smile on his face as he walks into the area and O'connel stays at the entrance so just in case that her prey slips past her. Erickson goes around the area scanning everyone he walks by and so far the tricorder doesn't have a beep to it. There is only one person left and the readings on the tricorder starts to go off. Erickson walks up to the person and taps him on the shoulder. The man turns around. "Can I help you Lt." he asks. First of all can i get your name?" Erickson asks. "Thomas Oliver by what is going on?" Tommy asks. "Lt. Commander I need you to come with me it is the utmost importance." The two start to walk to the entrence when a women in science blue looks at them. "Hey tommy where you going?" The girl in blue asked. "I don't know Kim but it seems important." Tommy responds to what the girl asked. She follows the two to the door where O'connel is standing her tricoder starts to go off with the approch of the girl. O'Connel looks at Erickson. "I think we have to take her as well." O'Connel says to Erickson while looking at the girl. Erickson turns around to look at the girl. "Whats your name Lt." He asks the girl in blue. "Kimberly Johnson what is this all about." Was her response. "You will be briefed once we find the find the others and get back to the Serenity." Erickson answered her question the best way he could. So the four of them walk out of the science section and head back to the ship.<br>A few more hours pass Captain Aino and Sorak are having so far no luck with there search even though they were informed a while ago that O'Connel and Erickson found the people they were looking for. "Well what do you think Sorak." She asks the Vulcan. "Well captain since the readings are getting stronger the further we go then logically we should keep going." Sorak answers the captains. "Well lets go through the medical bay and if we dont find anything then let us call it a day." Captain Aino answered back. The group walks into the med bay. "Come on Ami lets get something to eat." A girl with a strange hairstlye was asking the other female loudly. "Can't." The second girl answered back. "Why not." the other asks. The two girls dont enven notice Captain Aino and her group approch. While Captain Aino and Sorak approch the two girls there tricorders start to go off. Captain Aino turn to Sorak. "I think these two are the ones we are looking for." She says to Sorak. In usual Vulcan fashion he raises and eye brow. Captain Aino approches the two girls. "Excuse me ladies." The one girl with the rank of Lt. Commander turns to look at the captain. "I'm sorry captain I didn't see you come in is there anything you need?" She asks with an appologetic tone to the captain. The other stands up straight. "Yes is there anything you need captain." She asks. Captain Aino looks at both of the girls. "I'm going to need you to come with me you will be briefed when we get to where were going." The two move from where there located and followed the captain and Sorak as they head out of the med bay and head back to the ship.  
>An hour later back on board the Serenity captain Aino along with Erickson breif the new people on wahy there were brought there. The monitor which is playing the visual record of what happened ends and the screen goes dark. "So that is why your here anyone got questions?" Captain Aino asks the new group. "Yeah I do." Tommy asks. "Go ahead Mr. Oliver." Captain Aino acknoledges Tommy. "I'm sorry captain but even with the stuff you showed us its still hard to except and belive that we are suppose to be some kind of what super heros of some type." Tommy says with a little bit of irritation. " I would have to agree with Tommy this is all a bit far fetched." Ami said with sceptisizm. "I'm Sorry Lt. Commaner Mizuno but that is how it is." Captain Aino told her. "So when do we get our abilities." Said the girl with hair that look like rabbit ears. "Well there's currently no danger at this time. I don't believe that you need to aquire them as of yet. So just for right now the science lab and that general area is offlimits to you plus a dampening field has been set up around the lab so that it can block the transmissions of the devices so you wont be tempted to go and use them. I hope that is sufficent reason Lt. Tsukino" Captain Aino informed them of what was going on. Lt. Tsukino slumps down in her seat dissapointed. At that point the comm line opens. "Red Alert all hands to battle station." Yelled commander Reeds' voice. Captain Aino presses the comm button. "Commnaer Reed is this a drill?" She asks. "No the station is being attacked by an unknown force they have troops headed our way and we can't undock from the base." Reed said with a sound of urgancy. "Commaner Reed I'll take this group to the docking port to defend the ship." captain aino said and the comm gos silent. "You heard me people we have to get down there and help out the best we can ." Thoughs who are assembled around the table and in the room get up from where they are and head to the door. A time later along with several security forces outfitted with type II and type III phasers and phaser rifles along with pulse rifles set up a primeter at the docking port to the Serentiy. "OK people the enemy will be here in a few so be ready weapons hot." Captain Aino yells to the group. They all take there weapons off of safe mode. Off in the distance they can hear weapons fire and people screaming. The unknown force finally appears. "Contact fifty meters." Tommy yells. "Fire at will." Captain Aino orders. They all open fire and bolts and streams of phaser fire leave there repective weapons. The weapons fire hit there targets with deadly accuraccy. There is something wrong though the weapons fire just seems to knock them back. "Our weapons don't seem to have any affect." LIta points out. "Turn the power to full and if there is a way to get them beyond full do it." Captain Aino ordered. The group does as ordered and fires another barage this time the weapons fire is having the desired affect knocking down the enemy who are wearing somekind of black armor wiht glowing eyes. The group cheers but that doesnt last long the ones they knock down seem to get up about fourty five seconds later. "Captain we have another problem." Erickson pointed out. "I'm away of that Lt." Captain Aino said with irritation. "What do you think we should do captain?" Erickson asked with nervousness in his voice. "I don't want to do this but it seems to be our only choice. Erickson go get the other devices we have to fight these things off." Captain Aino orders. Erickson without saying anything runs back tot he ship the battle still raging. "its getting harder to keep them down." Tommy ponts out. "If I am right our weapons will prove useless in a few minutes." Ami points out. "What do you mean Lt. Commander Mizuno?" Captain Aino asks "I'm scanning them and there armor is slowly adapting to the weapons fire." Ami reports what she figured out. "Well at least we can hit them more then once unlike the Borg." Kim says with a sound of hope in her voice. A few minutes later when the interval between hit and get up is about five seconds Erickson runs out of the docking port carrying a case that has the other equipment in it. The area has been hit by weapons fire by both sides that chairs have holes in them and the windows have been covered by a metal covering just in case. "Captain Aino I've brought the equipment." Erickson said while diving cover. "Good. The group that came with me fall back to the docking tunnel." Captain Aino ordered they all move carefully from the positions there in while moving to the docking tunnel. Several seconds pass they get to the tunnel and another set of security officers head out to the fight. Looking at the new people. "Ok I can't order you to do this you must do this yourself." Captain Aino said the new people. Without saying a word Tommy is the first one to stop up to the case that Erickson gave to the captain. Captain Aino opens the case with the devices inside. One by one they each take a device that has there name on it. "What do we do with them?" Ami asks. "Put them on." Captain Aino responded to her question. The five of them put the devices on and the same voice as before speaks. "DNA Sequence analyzing. DNA sequence accepted." The voice confirms there identities. Then the voice says. "Welcome back White Ranger, Welcome Back Pink Ranger, welcome back Sailor Mercury, Welcome back Sailor Jupiter, Welcome back Sailor Moon." The voice announces. Around the five bright lights in different colors start to shine bright. "What do we do?" Kim asks but at that moment they realize what must be done. Tommy and Kim put the buckle devices to there opposite should and say in unison. "Its Morphin time!" the three girls yell out. "Moon Prizm power, Jupiter power, Mercury power." The light brightens to a point where no one can see in the tunnel. A few seconds later the light disapates around the five to reveal them in there powered up form. Beth, Lita, and Ami are wearing the same thing as Captain Aino did when she was transformed but with different colors. While Kim and Tommy were wearing nearly the same as Erickson with different colors but tommy has a little different armor kinda like a chest sheild of some type. Captain Aino turns to Erickson. "Well I guess its our turn." Captain Aino points out and they do the same thing as the other did and enter into there transformed form. "So what do we do now captain plus i like these colors and I like this heart shpaed broch it looks nice." Beth says and touches the center of the heart broch. She moves her hand away from it a bright light comes from the center of the broch and a staff of about eight to ten inches long emerges out of nowhere with what looks like a cresent moon on top of it. It looks like crystal of somekind. Lita looks at it. "Some kind of replicator technology." Lita says. Captain Aino turns to the group. "Ok lets get back to the fight and see what we can do." Captain Aino orders the group. The group nods in unison and they run out of the tunnel and back into the fight. When they get back to the front lines the enemy is about five meters away and the weapons are barely haveing any affect.<br>The unknown alien attack force get agood look at the group that appeared from the tunnel. The attack force stops where they are. "What are they doing. They stopped there attack after we appeared." Beth points out. Then the alien attack force do something completely unexpected they turn around and in an instant vanish from sight. "They vanished but the better question is why they left they could of won." Tommy says with confusion. Whats left of the security force starts to check to see if there are anyone alive from the attack. The group that powered up form in a bright flash of light transform back into there starfleet uniforms. "Well thats strange we gone back to our normal cloths." Ami points out. "I have a theory on that." Erickson says with assurance. "What would that be Lt?" Captain Aino directly asked Erickson. "Well i think since we are now out of danger the devices must have a sensor device in them that sense that we are no longer in danger and the powered up forms are no longer needed." Erickson give his report. "Well at least we're back to normal also the braclet device on my arm looks different." Beth says and looks at her arm where the braclet was is now what looks like a watch. "That I don't have an answer for yet transmutation now that is interesting." Billy says as he walks over to Usagi to look at the device. At that moment Commander Reed's voice breaks over the comm line. "Captain Aino this is Reed are you there." Commander says with a sound of urgency in his voice. "Reed this is Aino." Captain Aino responds. "It's good to hear you again captain whats the situation there." Commander Reed asked. "We need medical teams and engineering teams to help the iinjured and repair the damage to the starbase also I need a report on the casualites and damage to the base." Captain Aino ordered. "I'll get on that right away. Reed out." Commander Reed responds and the comm line goes dark once again. Captain Aino looks at the group. "We should go and help out whereever we can." Captain Aino sugested to the group. They move out to help in repairs and recovery operations. Sometime later when Captain Aino is sitting in her ready room theres a ring at the door. "Enter." She says. The door opens and commander Reed walks through with a padd in his hand. It's the report that captain aino asked for a while ago. "Sorry it took so long to get the report captain but theres alot of damage over there and the computer system was hard to access with all the damgae." Commander Reed reports to captain aino. Captain Aino takes the padd from commander Reed she reads over it. "So over seven houndred dead including Captain Quinteros thats not good but at least they were able to fix one of the space doors so we can leave." Captain Aino said with annoyance which after today would be the understatement of the century. "So what do you think we should do captain.?" Commander Reed asked with hesitation. Captain Aino looks at Reed. "Contact Starfleet command and apprise them of the situation and ask them for instructions." Captain Aino ordered. "Aye." Was commander Reeds responds he leave Captain Aino's ready room. Captain aino is now sitting in her room alone. Time passes. "Captains Log Stardate 61209.7. It has been a little over two days since the attack on the starbase and the death of the base's commanding officer Captain Orfil Quinteros. We sent a message to Starfleet command and as of yet to recieve a response but as far as we know there haven't been any other attacks." Captain Aino ends the log while sitting in her quarters. She gets up from where she is. She leaves her quarters and head back to the bridge. Several minutes pass and Captain Aino steps out of the lift and onto the bridge. Commander Reed turns around from one of the Science consoles. "Commander Reed any news from Starfleet command?" Captain Aino asks. Commander Reed nods his head side to side. "No captain not yet. I'm just wondering what is takeing so long for a response." Commander Reed reports what he knows. "I don't know what to tell you commander. I also got a feeling its going to get worse before it gets better." Captain Aino said with dread. "Q did say if we didn't come this way that Tarsas III would be the first to fall. Since we stopped them here they may have retreated." Commander Reed said with a sound of hope in his voice. Sorak turns from his station. "Captain we're recieving a message its from starfleet." Sorak reports. "Good put it through Sorak." Captain Aino ordered. Sorak works his console. The screen is replace with the federation seal of the president and then the president herself appears on screen. "Captain thank you for you report sorry it took so long for a response. We held an emergencey session of the federation council and I contacted Queen Serenity up on the moon and all our recomendations are the same. First of all i hate to tell you this that i am promoting Commander Reed to Captain and giving him command of starbase 74 effective admiteatly. Lt. Commander Oliver will replace him as your first officer." President Bacco informed them. "This is all sudden madam president." Captain Aino said sadly. " Accually captain your now former first officer was on the short list to replace captain Quinteros when he retired next month. Also you need to restart your efforts to find the rest of them. Captain these are your orders carry them out." President Bacco said as her image dissapears from the screen and for a moment the seal of the president flashed then replaced again with the image of the docking area of the station. "Well i guess i better go pack and take command of my new command." Commander Reed heads to the lift. "Captain Reed." Captain aino says. Reed turns around. "Good luck with your ventures captain." Captain Aino says with a sound of sarrow. "I will remember what i have learned onboard this ship." Captain Reed said as he entered the lift to never been seen again.  
>Captain Aino turns to now Commander Oliver. "Commander get the senior staff together along with our two groups so we can let them know." Captain Aino ordered. As she heads to the observation lounge. Ten minutes later there all assembled in the lounge. "So we need to get back to what we were doing we still need to find the rest of the group." Captain Aino pointed out. "Well where do we start." Ami asked. "Well we can do the same thing as before and put the sensor date into the navigational computer and see what happens." Erickson pointed out. "I just hope we dont get shot at again." Usagi said with the sound of nervousness in her voice. "Thats part of the job while out here in space." Lita said. "Theres no need to fly around with no direction." said a familiar voice from out of nowhere. A moment later in a bright flash of light Q appears infront of them and right next to usagi. "EEEEK." She screams and stomps on Q's foot. Q grimeses. "If you weren't so importand i would of sent you to a very unpleasent place." Q said with a bit of anger in his voice. "Well you scared me by comming in like that and so close." Usagi said after she calmed down. "Well i will forgive you this time. Besides i am here for business." Q said. "What do you want Q. Did you send thoughs creatures." Captain Aino asked with annoyance in her voice. "I didn't send them why would I. The continum has never seen that race before and we have been nearly everywhere. So i can tell you there not from this neighborhood of the universe." Q answering captain ainos' question. "I thought the great barrier that surrounds teh galaxy which was encountered by Kirk and his Enterprise. According to several theorys that barrier is up to protect us from something out there that isnt that pleasent." Billy says in his long winded way. "You would think that but the contiunum has been monitoring the barrier for a while and its somehow weakening." Q said as he tells them what is going on. " So what your saying is what has happened a few days ago is the first of possibly an invasion force entering into our galaxy." Ami says outloud. "Wow the smart one gets it in one Erickson you better watch out for her. It would of taken forever with Picard and his band of minions to figure it out." Q said amused with himself. "Q could you get back to the point of why your here." Captain Aino said in a harsh tone. "Oh yes back to that you need to go to the place where to rival houses meet and who are now allies and the same place where Kirk and Koloth traded barbs and not weapons fire." Q left his message and dissapears in a flash of light. "Well thats no help leaving us a riddle what a jerk." Tommy said annoyed. Ami and Billy with there individual padds in there hands start to work on the problem left by Q. "I can tell you one thing captain my engines are at the ready whenever you need them." O'Connell said with her usual scottish optimism. Both Ami and Billy look up from there padds and say in unison. "Deep Space K-7!" "What did you two just say." Captain Aino asked looking confused. Ami beats billy to the punch. " Well K-7 is the place that fits the riddle Q gave us. It's near the Klingon boarder the two houses and the same place where Kirk and Koloth traded insults at eachother with fireing a shot." Ami explains what she ment. "Well looks like we have our destination so what do you think Artemis." Captain Aino said somewhat pleased with the answer."Well we should go an check it out if thoughs two are right." Artemis said "Well i guess i will set course." Jackson said. "Well we need to leave the starbase first." Captain Aino responded. The group gets up from where there sitting and head back to the bridge. Sorak takes his position. "Sorak contact dock control and see if we can't get permission to leave." Captain Aino ordered. "Aye. Captain" Sorak responded he sets to work sending the message. "Captain we have permission to leave." Captain Aino takes her seat. "Commander Oliver since you new you can have the oppertunity to get us on our way." Captain Aino said looking at Commander Oliver. "Thank you captain. Helm close all docking ports clear all mooring." He told Jackson. Jackson doesn't respond but streight to work on his console. "Ports and mooring are clear and closed." Jackson announced. "Set thrusters to one third unitl we clear the station. When were a quarter of a million miles from the station engage slipstream drive." Commander Oliver ordered. While working his console all Jackson said was. "Aye." The ship moves slowely out of the station and through the space doors and out into space. The ship reaches the distance of quarter of a million miles. "Course and speed set for K-7." Jackson announced. "Engage." Was ordered by Captain Aino and the ship jumps to warp.<br>Back on the moon Queen serenity walked down a hall in what is left of the moon palace. Q flashes into existance. Queen Serenity turns to face Q. "Did you send them on there way?" She asked him. "I did in my own way I used a riddle they seem like a smart group but there only human after all limited in there understanding." Q answered her in amusment. "Q this is not the time to play stupid games. If i am right and i hope I'm not but if it happens we are all in trouble even the continum." She says to Q. Q nods and then bows as he flashes out of sight. Serenity continues on her way.  
>On K-7 four people are sitting around a table having lunch. Three of them are wearing starfleet uniform while the other is wearing klingon armor. The food arrives. "Well thats odd." The human male with the rank of commander commented. "What is it now Jack?" The klingon female asked. "Well no gak today Raye." Jack said with sarcasm. "Do we have to constantly do this." Raye said annoyed in what sounds like a low growl. "Before we get into a huge argument lets just have something to eat and deal with it later ok plus I want us to go to the holo arcade to see if theres anything new." The human female with the rank of Lt. Commander commented. "Terra you know anything new back home takes forever to get here." The other human male with the rank of Lt. Commander comments. "Zack its not going to kill you to go take a look what about you Jack." She asks trying to purswade them. "Ok fine i will go at least it will be something to do." Zack gave in. "Sure i will go to what about you Raye." Jack asked the klingon female known as raye. "I can't I have to make my weekly report to grandpa... I mean my report to the chancellor of the high counsel." She had to correct herself and finished her answer. "All right i guess we will see you later." Terra said with dissapointment in her voice. "I'll see you guys later." Raye responded. The three finished there lunch and got up from where they were sitting and leave the lounge leaving Raye by herself. Raye finishes her meal a few minutes later and she then leaves and heads back to her quarters. A short time later she reaches her quarters. She enters her room. "Computer connect me to the Klingon Central net." She ordered the computer. "Working." the computer responded. A few minutes go by the emblem of the klingon empire flashes onscreen then is replaced with a Klingon male with only one eye who also looks like he is entering his sixtys. "So how is my granddaughter doing this week?" He asks with the sound of delight in his voice. "Chancellor I'm trying to make a formal report." She replies sturnly. "So were going formal today. Alright then what do you have to report for this week Commander Rayenora?" Martok asks. "Nothing has changed from last week so same as before." Was Rayes response. "Now why do we have to go through that song and dance as the humans say. If you want to call me then call me." Martok said. I was sent here for an assignent." She responds. "I know but you can make the attempt to just call to say hi." Martok said. "I know but if less knew about my relationship to you I along with you would be less of a target." She said with concern for her grandfather then herself. "Your Klingon you should be able to handle anything that comes your way and defeat it." He said with pride in his voice. "You do remember I'm also half human." She said in a matter of fact way. " I know that also that reminds me how is your father these days?" He asked wondering. "I don't know and I don't care all he seems to care about is his political career." She says angerly with a low growl. "Well you should care about him he is your father after all sure he is human we can forgive him for that." Martok said jokingly. "Well if he did care why did he leave at the monestary on Borath after mom died." She said with even more anger in her voice. "Ok i'll drop the subject. But i have to get to work and i need to respond to Ambassador Tenoh message I just wonder what she wants now also try to talk to you father." Martok tried to get her to understand."What does the ambassador want." Raye askes. "She keeps bugging me to see if i can get her daughter Hotaru a targ." "What she want with a targ they do know what we use them for right. "I know i tried to explain that to her but her daughter who i think is adopted thinks they look cute and from what she says has a name for it already." Martok says with a growl in his voice. "Whats the name shes got for it." Raye had to ask. "Bobo." Martok replys he sounded embarassed by saying the name. Raye starts to laugh. "I still want you to try to talk to your father though." Martok pushes the subject "I will try but i don't promise anything." "Thats all i ask." Martok says. "Bye grandpa." She says as the image of martok vanishes from the screen and is replaced with the image of the Klingon Emblem. Raye is now sitting in her room alone. On the other side of the station Jack, Terra, and Zack walk out of the arcade. "I told you there wouldn't be anything new." Zack said dissapointed. "Well it was worth a try right." Terra responded happily. "Well its late and I have to report early tomorrow for my shift so i better get going." Jack said. "Yeah i guess it is late so see you guys later." the three wave to eachother as they head off to there quarters for the night.<br>Back on Serenity where there traveling at max speed and still a day or so out from its destination. "Captains Lon Stardate 61211.71. Were still a day or so out from K-7 life onboard is going well even with the new people that transfered over form Starbase 74. Lt. Commander Ameila Mizuno has been assigned to sickbay and is working with Dr. Lomax. I've put Lt. Johnson with Erickson to work on how we can unlock more of our abilities. I have assigned Lt. Lita Kino to head of security which i hope that Sorak can work better and not have to worry about two things at once even though eh is a vulcan and could probably handle more but people should be overloaded no matter what race you are. Now I have put Lt. (J.G.) Bethany Usagi Tsukino as our ships counselor since we dont have one and we have been needing one for a while sure i would perfer a betazoid but she seems to be able to understand peoples feelings somehow better then a betazoid would. " She ends the log. In another part of the ship Usagi is running down a corridor because she was late as usual. Theres a meeting in the main holodeck so that the group can attempt to learn more about there abilities and powers. She was in such a hurry when she ran into someon and fell onto the groud on her butt. "Hey watch were your going." A voice male said in surprise. "I could say the same thing about you." She said while getting up from where she was she noticed she ran into a Lt. Commander. "I'm sorry Lt. Commander please forgive me i dont know your name." She asked. "Marcus Mamoru Chiba." was his response. "Mines Bethany Usagi Tsukino." She responded back to him. "Next time what where you going Lt. Tsukino." He said and walked off she could hear him say loud enough for her to hear. "Meatball head." she turns to say something but he was gone. She takes off again to where she needs to go. She finally reaches her destination. The large door of the holodeck opens and revelas the group that is already in there captain aino turns to her. "Your late." Captain Aino said annoyed. "Sorry Captain." Usagi apologizes. "It doesn't matter transform to your super form." Captain Aino ordered. Usagi walks to the middle of the room and yells the transformation code and like before a bright white light engulfs her the light disapates and again reveals her in her powered up form. "Alright since we have gathered her to figure out what we can do artemis do you know anything?" Captain Aino asked while looking at Artemis. "From what I was briefed on before comming here all of you have abilities and speicalties all you have to do is activate them." Artemis said with certainty. "Yeah but how do we do that." Erickson said with bewilderment. "Well we know that Usagi produced some sort of weapon during the attack on Starbase 74." Ami pointed out. "I did didn't I but the thing is i don't know how i did it." She said with curiosity in her voice. "Well why don't you do what you did before put your hand on the heart device and move it away like you did last time." Erickson said and he took out a tricorder to scan her during the process. Usagi then without saying anything puts her hand on the device and moves her hand up into the air and once again a bright light comes out of the middle of the device that looks like a heart. She grabs it which is in mid-air. "But now what do i do with it." She asked but the group didn't have an answer. "The one thing is that while scanning her i didn't detection any use of replicator technology. But i did detect a momentary hole in subspace." He said the best way he could. "So what does that mean." Tommy asked. "I think its a pocket dimension or something simular." Billy tried to explain the best way he can without going into to much detail. "Accually that is correct Lt. Erickson all your weapons are stored in a pocket dimension until called apone." Artemis confirms what Billy tried to figure out. "At best trying to store things in a pocket dimension at this point is impossible for us. There has been experiments done and they all have been failures." Ami states with puzzlement. "Well Ami since this technology is very old we can assume that the people who created it had the ability which at this time is lost to us." Tommy says. Ami nods her head in exceptance. "I just noticed i got some sort of heads up display in my helmet." Kim says while suited up. "So do I." Billy and Tommy answer in unison. "Theres alot displayed infront of me current condition and all wait i found my weapon its called a power bow." Kim says and at that moment a metal looking bow materializes infront of her and she take it in her hand. "Well one thing is missing are arrows." Lita points out. "Theres no need for arrows." Kim says as she pulls back the string and a stream of energy build up into a shape of a arrow she points it at a target at the far end of the room and releases the energy arrow hits its target with deadly accuracy. Everyone stands there in amazement. "Well thats all fine and good that you have that but what about the rest of us that don't have helmets for that matter." Captain Aino points out about the rest of them. Lita's gem on what looks like a tiara flashes and she yells out "Supreme Thunder!" and she points to another target and she lets lose a blast of electricity which hits the target but nearly put a hole in the wall. "What did you do!" Tommy says in shock. "I don't know i just opened my mind and the next thing I knew was i doing what i just did?" She said puzzled. Everyone just stood there amazed at what she did for a minute or two. "I think i know what happened when you let your mind be at ease the knowledge of the ancients was allowed to put the knowledge of your powers into your mind." Artemis said without fear. Dr. Lomax who is standing in a corner in the room looks up from his medical tricorder. "Well so far as i can tell while in your powered up form your vital signs are amplified to where my tricorder can't read." Dr. Lomax said in astonisment. Over the come line sorak breaks in."Alert we are receiveing a distress call from K-7." He said in his usual vulcan calm. Captain Aino walks over to the comm pad. "Sorak report. "Captain we have recieved a distress call from K-7 there under attack from unknown vessel after that nothing else just a repeating message." Sorak reports on the situation. "Alright red alert all hands to battlestations get us to max speed lets get there as quickly as possible." Captain Aino orders and the line goes dead. "Well i guess training is over with lets get to the bridge." Tommy pointed out. At that point there powered up form dissapears and they are left in there regular starfleet uniforms as they exit the holodeck,  
>About an hour later they reach there destination as they drop out of slipstream. "Sorak scan the station." Captain Aino ordered. Sorak works his sensor console a few moments pass. "The station has suffered structural damage and there sheilds look like there about to fail and life support is down to minimum." He reports. "What about the enemy ship report on that." Tommy ordered. "The enemy vessel is persisly 3.35km long and aobut 1.25km wide." Sorak said. Jackson turns in his seat "I think we are out of its weight class captain." He said while looking at the captain. "Sorak what about weapons?" Captain Aino asked. "Unkown captain that ship is putting out some of energy that seems to be blocking scanners from finding out that kind of information." Sorak reported. "Just keep getting sensor data we can go over it later." Captain Aino ordered. "Well lets try being diplomatic. Sorak open a channel to the unknown." Sorak without saying another work set to work on his communications board. "Channel open captain." he announced. "Unknown alien vessel this is Captain Minako Aino of the Federation starship Serenity you have attacked a federation facility. If you do not disengage from your attack you will be fired appone as your attack maybe construde an act of war against the Federation." Captain Aino finishes what she said a few moments pass and there is no reponse. Sorak closes the channel. "captain I'm detecting a energy increase i think they may attack the station and there sheilds wont handle another attack." Sorak reports. "Sorak fire a warning shot at them to change there minds." Captain Aino orders. Sorak works his console and a barage of quantum torpedos launch from the ship and streek across space and pass by the unknown craft. The craft starts to turn."Captain there turning towards us i think we got there attention." Jackson said nervously. At that point the ship is rocked by weapons fire good thing the shields were up or they would be in real trouble. "Return fire." Captain Aino ordered and a stream of phase fire and torpedos fire from the ship striking the enemys shields. "Damage report." Captain Aino requested. "Shields are down to seventy five percent. There are injury reports comming in from all over the ship. No hull breaches but structural integrity is starting to fail on decks twelve through seventeen. Whatever weapons there using they're powerful." Sorak reports."We can't stand much more captain if we dont move off we will be destoryed." Tommy gives captain aino and option to consider. "Captain I'm detecting four warp signatures." Jackson reports. "From where." Captain Aino ordered but on the main viewscreen three Negh'var class starships and a B'rel class decloak off the port side of the unknown vessel. The four open fire with everything they have. "The calvery is here." Usagi said with joy. "Captain there is a transmission comming from the unknown vessel." Sorak reports. "Open channel." Captain Aino ordered. Sorak works his console and the channel opens. A ominus voice can be heard. "You will be punished for interfering with the Dark Empire we shall rule all." The channel is cut off. "That doesn't sound good." Ami said with dread. The enemy ship turns away from the group of ships attacking it like its ignoring them and dissapears from view. "They clocked." Lita said in astoniment. "Track them." Tommy ordered. "I am unable to sir they are not sending out the normal signals of a cloaked ship it is as if the ship disappeared from our plain of existance." Sorak said with his usual logic but he couldn't understand why. "Helm get within transporter range of the station." Tommy ordered jackson. Jackson says nothing just does as he is told. "Captain were receiving a transmission from one of the Klingon vessels." Sorak reported. "Who is it." Captain Aino asked. "Chancellor Martok." Sorak responded. "Put him through Sorak." Captain Aino ordered. Sorak works his communication console. On screen first the klingon emblem appears then is replaced rather quickly with the face of the Chancellor of the Klingon High Councel. "Chancellor Martok it is an honor to meet you and what brings you out here." Captain Aino was the first to speak. "Sorry for being late I was headed here for business and we only recieved the distress call after you did i guess. Do you know what type of ship that was." Martok said with a growl in his voice. "No Chancellor were just as baffled as you. But I can tell you one thing our weapons seem to be of a nucense to it then a threat." Captain Aino responded to the Chancellor. "Well if is ok with you I want to beam over to your vessel and then if your going over to the station I would like to join you." Martok asked. "Sure just give us a little time to get us put back together over here." Captain Aino said. "Alright captain i will be waiting for your signal." Martok said as his image on screen is replaced with the station and the Klingon vessels. "Alright get damage control teams working on our damage and get engineering teams ready to help with repair on the station as for the away team. Commander Oliver, Doctor Muzino and Securtiy Cheif Kino with me. As for equipment equip everyone with modified tricorders just in case someone else finds the final ones we need to find." Captain Aino ordered as she heads to the lift. Sorak turns to captain Aino. "Captain i would sujest that you stay here it may be far to dangerous over there." Sorak trying to quote regulation. "I wouldnt worry to much sorak. I have my first officer and security cheif backing me up and if something does happen Dr. Mizuno will be there." She says as she enters the lift and leaves the bridge. Usagi turns from her station on the bridge. "That is one brave women." She says looking at Sorak. "Lt. Tsukino you don't know truley brave that women is." Sorak says with little less logic then usual. "What do you mean?" She askes. "When you get a chance take a look at her personnel profile you will find out." Sorak responds to her question.<br>A few minutes later the of four reach Transporter room one. They walk into the room. "Transporter chief signal we are ready to recieve Chancellor Martok." The man behind the transporter console sends the signal. "He's ready to beam over." He reports. "Energize chief Porter." Captain Aino orders as the chief works his console the sound of the transporter activating. On one of the pads in a swirl of blue and white light a figure begins to appear when the transporter is done materializing him Chancellor Martok stands in the transporter chamber. "Welcome to the Serenity Chancellor Martok." Captain Aino welcoming the chancellor. "Thank you captain." He replies. "So what brings you out this way Chancellor." Captain Aino asks. "We heard the distress call." He answered with a growl. "Now chancellor I meet a few klingons to know your not being honest." Tommy says trying not to insult the klingon."Commander Oliver your out of line." Captain Aino told him in a harsh way. "It's alright captain aino. If the counsel knew the ture reason why I was out here they would have what you would call a field day. I am out here to make a surprise visit to my granddaughter whos on that station." Martok explains his true intention. "But chancellor you dont have any living realatives according to your file." lita said with astonishment. "Thats the way it has to be Lt. I'm the leader of the high councel and with that there is alot of klingons that would take advantage of getting to me through family plus the position offers few freinds and would you like to broadcast that you have realatives with the position its almost like putting a target on your back." He said in a low growl keeping his anger in check. "I'm sorry chancellor i ment no disrespect." Lita attempted to apologize. "Its alright Lt. I just did what you humans call doing some fancy book keeping to keep it a secret plus she is half human which didn't make it to hard but if it was the old days i would of killed you where you stood and think nothing of it." Chancellor said with a smile on his face. "Well i guess we better get over there and conduct a search." Captain aino said as the four join chancellor martok in the chamber. Captain Aino looking at the transporter cheif. "Put us in the command center." She orders. "Aye." was his response as he works his console. Once again the transporter activates. The transporter affect takes hold of them in white and blue light which breaks them down into a data stream and sends them over to the station which at this time the shields are down so they can get through. A few moments later the group rematerializes in what was the command center of the station. The room is filled with the blue and white light even though theres the red light from alarm lights going off. The transporter light goes away and the five of them are standing there. Tommy looks around the room. "Well this place took quite a beating." Tommy points out seeing consoles blown out and damage to everything. Captain Aino taps on her communicator. "O'Connel we need engineering teams over here to sure up this place." Captain Aino ordered. "I'm on my way." O'connel replies as the comm line goes dark. The four of them open there tricorders and start searching for survivors. "Captain I'm getting life readings as well as energy signature of what were looking for." Ami reports as she points out to the corridor. "Well lets go." Tommy says. The group moves out to the corridor as they move away another group beam in from the Serenity. O'Connel is in command of this group and Captain aino can hear her in her scottish accent. "Ok people lets get to work." But the group with the Captain is in the corridor headed to where the readings are leading them to a pile of debris. "The life sign and energy signature are comming from right here." Ami points at the pile. At that point they hear a moan from the pile. "There's someone alive under there." Tommy says as he moves to removes the debris. Martok moves in to help as well after a few minutes they remove enough to reveal a klingon female. "Raye are you alright." Martok says as he picks her up. No response. Ami walks over to scan her further. "Shes breathing but she is pretty baddly hurt we need to get her back to the Serenity plus these readings are not consistant with klingon." Ami reports her findings. "Thats because she is half human. I will go along with you Dr. Mizuno." Martok says to the rest. Ami taps on her comm badge. "Transporter cheif three to beam directly to sickbay." Ami ordered. A second or two later the transporter affect take Ami, Martok, and Raye who is still being held by the chancellor. There gone from the final threes sight. "Well one down three to go." Lita points out. There tricorders have a lock on the final three. "I guess we keep going I'm getting strong readings from down there." Tommy says as they head down the corridor.  
>Sometime later they reach a door with the sign of auxillary control room. Lita walks up to the door nothing happens. "Seems to be jammed." Lita points out. She grabs part of the door and pulls it to her. Tommy takes the other side of the door and does the same thing. The door slowly comes apart to a point where someone can get in. All three of there tricorders are going off the scale. "I think what we looking for is in there." Tommy points out as captain Aino walks through the door. When all three get through the door the auxilary control room looks like it has been through a war. Consoles blown out beams fallen on the groud. "Theres people alive in here." Lita said as she looks at her life sign indicator on her tricorder. They find the three at the other side of the the control room. "Well from what i can tell there alive what do you think Commander Oliver." Captain Aino asked tommy. "I think we should get them back to the Serenity so they can be checked out by Dr. Lomax." Tommy answers the captains question. She taps on her comm badge. "Serenity this is Aino six to beam directly to sickbay." Captain Aino said as they gather up the three that are uncontionse. "Energize." she orders and the transporter takes effect which they go from the control room to the sickbay of the Serenity. When they finally materialize a couple of nurses approch them to take the three and place them on biobeds. Dr. Lomax walks over to the three Captain Aino looks at Dr. Lomax. "Report Dr." she orders. "Well bad news is three died on the station and we stablized the klingon female she was hurt pretty bad even with the klingon physiology that she has the human part took a beating I'll get to work on these three and let you know." He reports what he knows and starts to work on the three new patients. Captain Aino notices where Martok is. Ami is scanning Raye as Captain Aino walks up. "Chancellor Martok there going to keep her here for a day or so for observation but she will pull through." She tells the chancellor. "I know that captain what I want is to find the pataq and kill em." He says with a low growl in his voice. Raye opens her eyes. "Chancellor I wouldn't go that far yet." She says to him. "Just rest I'm not your chancellor today right now i am your grandfather and i will do what is right to me." He says to her. Captain Aino along with Lita and Tommy leave them alone and head back to the bridge.<br>Back on the Captain Aino walks out of the lift. Sorak turns to the captain. "I am pleased that you returned captain." Sorak said. "Sounds like you were worried about me Sorak." Captain Aino says to try to get a reaction out of him. She doesnt get one. "What do you have to report." Captain Aino askes. "Yes while you were over at the station three federation starships arrived to protect the station. The USS Talladaga, USS Sparticus, and the USS Jones they've set up a peremeter around the station." Sorak reports as asked. "Good now what i need is a message sent to starfleet command to let them know about the situation." Captain Aino ordered. At that point Soraks comm panel starts to go off. "Captain were getting a message text only." Sorak reports. "Where is it comming from?" She askes. "Its comming from starfleet one we are ordered to stay where a dignatary will finally explain all that needs to be explained. Theres nothing more." Sorak reports what was read. "Could the president be onboard." Tommy wonders. "No if she was onboard the ships designation would of changed to federation one." Lita points out the fact. "Whats the arrival time sorak?" Captain Aino asked. "Eighteen hours from now also we will need to be in full dress uniform to pay our proper respects." Sorak lets them all know. Tommy turns to the captain. "What do we do now?" He askes. "Well i think we should get the ship ready and we should convine in the observation lounge in about twelve hours to discuss what we do next. I'll be in my ready room." She heads to the door to her ready room and enters the room and the door closes behind her. Usagi walks up behind tommy." So who comming." She wonders. "We don't know Lt. Tsukino. We are just as mystified as you are." Tommy responds to her question. The bridge is full of activity as they prepare for whoever is comming In the sickbay Ami is scanning and treating Raye so she can be in better shape. "Dr. Mizuno how much longer until she can be released." Chancellor martok asks Ami. "Well she is nearly healed so in a few hours plus she has to be well enough to be briefed by the captain on the current situation." Ami says to Martok. "Well I'm going to go with her because i need some answers as well and please keep all of this off the record just in case someone askes." He said as he turns back to Raye. "I'm bound by the Hyporatic oath. Don't worry chancellor no one will find out she is your granddaughter." Ami reasures martok as she heads back to the other three in there bio beds. The three newcomers are all sitting up on there beds. "So doc when do we get to get out of here and get back to work?" The male in operations gold with the rank of Lt. Commander said. "Well Lt. Commander Cline as soon as I get you all checked out your free to go but you will need to stay onboard the captain will brief you when the time is right." Ami told him. "I do have a question though how is Raye?" The female in operation gold with the rank of Lt. Commander asked. "She'll be fine Lt. Commander Zema. When we found her she was beaten up pretty badly plus why was she in the hallway?" Ami askes while telling them what they asked. "She was trying to make it to us. The three of us were in the aux control when we were attacked and i think she was in the main control and she was on her way to us we barely got our shields up when we got hit hard. It was some kind of energy that we never experienced and my name's Jack by the way." He tells Ami and let her know his name. "You should get them up on the bridge to look at the sensor data we got pretty good sensor readings before they attacked and the name's Terra." Terra explains. The last one in the group looks at Ami. "I'm Zack so when do we get to meet the captain." Zack askes. "Soon you three just need to rest doctors orders." Ami tells the three at that point she hears something from other side of the bay. "Raye you need to stay in bed." Martok trys to tell raye as she gets out of her bed. Ami walks back over to that area. "No i need to find thoughs who attacked us and hurt them and i mean in the Klingon way." She sounded angry. "Raye you need to get back into bed because your not healed completely yet." Ami says as she gets a hypospray out of a drawer and loads it. Raye has now swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Let me do that." Martok says as he is trying to stop her from getting up but Ami presses the hypospray against her shoulder and pressed the button it injects her with what she put into it and raye goes limp. "What did you inject her with Doctor." Martok said looking like he could kill her. "Something to knock her out for a while nothing harmfull. Chancellor if you could place her back on her bed." Ami explained and asked martok. Martok puts Raye back onto the bio bed the way she was. Ami moves over to her and scans her with her medical tricorder.  
>Tweleve hours pass without incedent and the group along with the four new people and Martok are in the observation lounge. The visual record ends on the monitor and is replaced with there picture and service records. "So anyone got questions." Artemis askes the new group. "Yeah i got one." Martok is the first to speak. "So there's a new enemy to fight the empire is not ready for this we just don't have the ships or the warriors to fight this but we are suppose to hand over the protection of all to. That is one thing i just dont understand." Martok says with a stern look. "I would have to agree with the Chancellor on this how is the small number of us going to protect our galaxy our station barely survived the attack from that monster ship." Jack said with irritation. "What about these powers we are suppose to get I don't find honor in figting someone with help battle between warriors is suppose to be one on one with there skill to protect them." Raye said with what a klingon would normally say. Martok looks over to Raye. "Child if things are as bad as it looks and I may or not believe it but we will need all the advantages we can get. I don't think Kayless would dissaprove of what we have to do." Martok trying to calm is granddaughers mind. "Well captain what are we suppose to do just wait here?" Zack asked looking at the captain. "Well Lt. Commander Cline I don't know what next to do i guess we wait her until starfleet one gets here and we get more information." Captain Aino trys to answer Zack to the best of her abilities. "Well with the sensor data we got from the station we can tell there weapons are maybe two or three generation head of ours and there shields on the other hand are stronger then us by one houndred times our own power."Billy breaks into the uncomfertable silence. "So what does that mean." Terra posses the question. "I think our weapons wont be able to do much damage unless we focus them on a single point on there shields but that is dangerous since we have to stay in the same location and fire which could get us into some serious trouble." Lita realized the answer to what billy said. At that point Q flashes into existance. "Oh great now what." Tommy says as he notices Q. "Well its nice to see you to commander." Q said while looking at Tommy. "Q what do you want and what are you wearing." Captain Aino asked with puzzlement as she looks at him. He's not wearing the starfleet uniform but wearing something different. "What you don't reconize the uniform your ancesters wore on your homeworld." Q said amused with himself. Erickson sitting there has a puzzled look on his face while trying to figure out this one. "What your wearing are refered to as your dress blue a dress uniform from the old United States military." Ami figured it out with her usual intellegence. "Well at least there are some brains in this band of misfits." Q trying to insult the group in his own way. "Q do we really need to go through this just tell us what you came to tells us and leave or is there a reason why your here." Captain Aino said annoyed. "Well i better get down to business. While going through the Continum's records and trust me it took me forever to get through it all." Q said like he was put off. "How long did it take you." Billy asked. Everyone looked at him with the attitude of why did you have to ask that."Oh about two point six seconds." Q stated. "Your complaining about two point six seconds that nothing." Martok said while looking like he wanted to rip Q's head off. "On your plain of existance but in Q time its about eight months." Q said looking tired. "Well Q get on with it or leave." Captain Aino said as she give Q the same look as Martok. "Well if your so persistant I found out that the continum had at one time and alliance with the moon kingdom. What I couldn't find out was why when the kingdom fell why the continum never saw the attack or the fall comming. Not even the eldest Q knows why." Q said while looking out the view port of the lounge. "Why can't you said some of your people back in time to stop the fall." Tommy points out. "Thats another problem evertime we send someone to that time we get bounced back I've tried as well we can go before the time of the alliance and just moments after but never during it't like were locked out." Q said puzzled. "Could it be a technoloy that is even beyond you." Ami said. "As far as i can remember theres no technology thats beyond us. Even though there is that first billion years before the Q emerged." Q said with a look of curiosity in his face. "So how long till your starfleet one arrives?" Q askes. "Another six hours or so why." Captain Aino tells him. "It'll take to long to explain." He says as he snaps his fingers and a bright flash of light outside the window everyone shades there eyes since it was so bright. After the light disapates there is another ship outside the window. "There thats better." Q said once again amused with himself. "Q what have you done now." Captain Aino said as she gets up from her seat and presses the com button. "Bridge is that what i think it is." She askes. "Yes captain it's starfleet one. I've checked the transponder codes twice to make sure plus I'm detecting a massive power signature comming from starfleet one I'm going to keep scanning." Sorak responded and the line goes dark.<br>Several minutes pass while everyone is looking at the starship out the window. Then what looks like a energy beam comes from Starfleet one and impacts on serenity but this beam causes no damage but something materialize on the conference table. The holographic image looks like a lady in a long dress. "Ok this is kinda creepy that hologram looks like me in part but older." Lt. Tsukino points out to the group. "Thats because she is Queen Serenity of the moon kingdom and leader of the Silver millenium. The reason she is appearing to us in holographic form is that her real body no longer exists. So she put her essence into one of the few computers that survived the assualt. There is one thing i must ask Queen" Q explains to the group and posses a question. Queen Serenity turns to Q. "Yes my old freind ask your question." She says with a smile. "Ok then why in the name of the universal plane that the Q one of your most powerful allies were locked out from helping you to pervent the fall of the moon kingdom?" Q said with annouance in his voice. Queen Serenity looks down at the table then looks back up at Q. "Q you have to understand that the evil would of destroyed the continum as well so i used what power I had to lock your people out of that time as well as sending my child and her freinds to the twentyfirst century where I thought they would be safe and reborn." Queen Serenity trys to explain to Q. Q turns from her. "How do you know they would of overpowered the Q?" He asked wanting an answer. "You trusted me in the past trust me now so just drop the subject." Queen Serenity told Q. Q just nodded his head in exceptance. "But I do have a question. Whats up with the DY we found with the equipment inside?" Captain Aino posed the question. Queen Serenity turns back to Captain Aino. "I figured Venus would ask me this before the rest would. Before Earths final world war i appeard infront of the Rangers and asked them to meet the Sailor Soilders for a meeting. What i ddin't realized is that Tokyo would be the first casualty in your war." Queen Serenity said looking down at the table. "The frist wave of Nuclear strikes and at the end we entered into a second dark age." Billy said to the group. "I didn't notice till it was to late i couldn't get them out but I was able to get the transformation devices to the moon before they were vaperized but they had children so the future was safe." She said with regret over not being able to save them in the past but hope for the future. "Well the continum has to take some blame for you guys being here at this time we being tinkering with the time stream a little when we found out the borg would make one last push we tried to make sure you were around for the final battle to be able to fight well were were off." Q said scratching his head. "But you yourself introducted us to the borg." Tommy points out. "Yeah i know that was a more irresponsible version of me." Q said trying to act smart. "I hate to interupt this but what about the rest of the story." Terra interupted. "Yes i agree please continue Queen Serenity." Captain Aino said trying to quiet them all down. "Thank you Venus. Ten years after the war ends a portal appears between the Earth and the Moon and through that portal a sphere of some kind appears and i senced a great evil comming the the sphere. I didn't have the power to stop them and they started fireing on the Earth. When i thought all was lost another ship came from the portal and destroyed the other." Queen Serentiy said as she extends her hand and a holographic image of the ship that saved the earth appears. "Thats the Enterprise." Lita says in aww. "I read about that mission the borg were trying to stop first contact with the vulcans. Sorry Queen Serenity please continue." Ami points out and appologizes for interupting. "Before the portal closed I was able to contact my future self from the year 2395. From what i found out is that a great evil from far in the past had returned to this galaxy and this galaxy was laid to waste." She tells the group. "So what does that mean." Martok askes. "This galaxy put up a fight but in the end there was no power strong enouighto defeat the evil. I couldn't get anymore information because the portal collapsed to fast." Serenity said to the group. "So is that the end?" Raye asked. "No next i saw something that I haven't seen in a very long time when a small ship jumps to FTL." She explains. "Wait so the human race had warp drive in the distant past so wheres all the tech from that." Billy said with wonderment. "You have to remember that so much time has passed between the time of the alliance and now that most of it or if not all of it probably is destoyed." Ami attempts to explains to billy and the rest. " I would probably go with destroyed because if the battle was as bad as you say no wonder it took so long for the human race to get back to that level of technology." Tommy says while shifting in his seat. "Let the queen finish what she she is saying." Q said trying to ge them all to quiet down. "Thank you Q. After a time the Enterprise left. Another ship from I don't know were approched earth and going over the records they were the Vulcans. So the man named Zephram Cochran when he was alone i appeared to him and explained what needed to be done. So with his help and a company called Dyson YoYodine they set to work on what was needed." The Queen explains to the group. "So where was the DY builded there was no record of it anywhere?" Zack points out. "A secret base in the mountains outside Angel Grove." The Queen reveals the base and everyone except for the Klingons go white. "What so fearsome about this Angel Grove place." Martok wonders. A few moments pass of silence then Terra clears her throught. "The reason why we fear Angel Grove is during the first wave of nuclear strikes that city was hit so hard that it was obliterated and nothing was left but high radiation and death for anyone that went there." Terra explains to Martok. "Well thatss not true anymore." Q said loking funny. "What do you mean Q." Captain Aino asked. Q snaps his fingers and on one of the monitors in the room is a complete readout of the current situation around Angel Grove. Billy along with Ami get up from there seats and walk over to the monitor. "Wait thats impossible. The radiation levels are down to basic backgroup radiation." Ami says in shock and disbelief. "Well the radiation levels had to stay high so the base wouldn't be found by snooping eyes until the time was right." Q explains to the group. "Alpha 7 are you there." Q said to what look like no one and then on the monitor a little robot appears on the screen. "I'm here." Was its response. "Is everything ready?" Q asked the little robot. " No not yet but it will be when it is needed most." Alpha 7 told Q. The comm line goes dark and the little robot vanishes from the screen. "What was that." Billy asked. "I'll tell you later." Was Q's response to the question. "So there is it the story and information layed out before you and by the way why haven't you activated your transformation devices yet." Queen Serenity says to the new group. "Well Captain Aino doesn't think we need to as yet since where not in a combat situation." Raye spoke up answering the queens question."Q if you please." Queen Serenity says to Q. Q nods his head and snaps his fingers and at that moment the transformation devices appear infront of the new four. "What are we suppose to do with these." Raye says as she points to the braclet infront of her. "Put them on and find out." Queen Serenity tells her what to do. Raye is the frist one to pick up the device in front of her. "To be honest it looks pretty." The half human/Klingon says as she puts on the bracelet. The other three get up and put on the belts. Then a familiar voice says. "DNA sequence analyzing." It says but with the first three they act quickly. "DNA accepted welcome back red, yellow, black ranger." It takes a little longer for rayes to get done because of the klingon DNA. "DNA accepted welcome back Sailor Mars." As with the last time the energy builds up around the new group to a point where the light from the four blind the rest. After the four do what need to be done the light disappates revealing the four in the new uniforms. Martok is the first to speak. "Well if i remember correctly your parents tried to get you into a dress for family photos but that never worked." He said while chuckling. "You just had to bring that up didn't you." Raye said with annoyance. "I do have one question." Jack asked. "Go ahead Red Ranger." Queen Serenity says. "How do we get back to our normal selfs." Jack asks the question that was on his mind. "Just say power down." Billy points out. The four do what billy said and the light enveloped them again after a few seconds they returned to there normal starfleet and klingon uniforms. Q looking at the group. "Well I must be going things to do and all." Q was about to snap his fingers when the Queen interupts him. "Q wait a second something is not right." Serenity says looking at Q. "What is that." Q askes. "Where is the prince." Serenity says to Q. Captain Aino looks at Serenity. "What prince." Captain Aino asked. Queen Serenity once again holds out her hand. The image of a man in his twenties appears. "Hey I know that guy." Usagi says with shock in her voice. "As do I thats Lt. Commander Marcus Chiba. He transfered over from starbase 118 about six months ago." Captain Aino pointed out. "O if you wouldn't mind." Queen Serenity askes Q. Q snaps his fingers and the man in question appeared in a flash of light. "Hey whats going on?" He said with a look of confusion. He turns around and sees the group assembled infront of him. "Captain whats going on I was running a systems diagnostic on the replicator system on deck seven and the next thing I know I was here." He explains what he was doing before this event. "I'll leave the explinations to our guest Lt. Commander Chiba." Captain Aino says as she points to the queen. He kneels down to be at eye level with the holographic form of the queen. "I dont know whats going on but go for it." He says to the queen. "What do you know about your family line." Queen Serenity askes him. "Well all I know is that the chiba family have ran a few successful businesses in the past few centuries." Chiba answers the Queens questions to the best of his abilities. "Well your miissing part of the story." Queen Serenity replys and she starts to explain everything to him Theres something going on in the quarters of Chief engieener Mary O'Connel. All is not what as it appears. In a corner of her room standing up next to the wall looks like a staff about a meter and a half tall and on top of it looks like a reddish purple crystal on the top of it but the rest of it looks like a key. Mary is standing infront of the view port she looks like she is deep in thought. "Should I reveal myself to everyone or stay silent even though they have been revived." She thinks to herself as she looks down at the floor then she looks back up looking into the void of space where only the station and the other vessels surrounding it. She realizes what she has to do. She walks over to the staff and picks it up and walks to the door shes going to head to the bridge. Her comm badge chirps a voice speaks. "Commander O'connel this is Lt. Jefferson." He says. "What is it Lt." She responds. "Well i am currently running a diagnostic on the slipstream drive." He is cut off. "Lt. your not authorized to do that. I will be down to make sure your not doing it wrong." The comm line goes dark. She places the staff back where she grabbed it and walks out of her room and headed to engineering.  
>Back on the bridge Jackson is speaking with Sorak. "So how much longer do you think they will be in there." Jackson says looking at the door to the lounge. "Lt. we do not need to speculate that is illogical. We will be told whatever information they deem for us to learn. Logic sujest that we sit and be patient. At that moment the comm panel on soraks console starts going off. Back in the lounge at the same time Lt. Comm Chiba is sitting on teh floor in shock of what Queen Serenity has told him. "LT. Commander I know its alot to take in I know you need to pull yourself together." Artemis says as he walks over to the Lt. Commander. Then Queen serenity turns to Lt. Tsukino. "You must also know on your journey you will find freinds of old and allies of new." She says as the holographic image dissapears and the light that came from starfleet one disappears. "I guess she went back to starfleet one and what does she mean by that." Captain Aino says aloud. Q flashes out of existence on this plane. "Well I don't know but I guess we will find out soon enough." Tommy says with consern. Sorak breaks in through the comm line. "Captain Aino were getting a distress call." Sorak reports. "Wheres it comming from." Captain Aino orders. "The call is comming from governer Hino of Shermans planet." Sorak says as everyone looks at Raye. "Isn't that the planet your father is governer of." Billy asked and all that Raye could do was nod her head yes."Captain I'm headed back to my ship. I'll send any available ship to sherman's. Raye you stay her with them." Martok tells them as he gets up from where he is sitting and leaves the room. "Sorak as soon as the chancellor gets back to his ship set course for shermans planet all hands red alert." As the group get up from there seats starfleet one turns and goes to slipstream its destination is home. The group after watching starfleet one leave head for the bridge. A few seconds later the emerge onto the bridge." Sorak report." Captain Aino ordered. "Chancellor Martok has returned to his ship and is headed back tot he klingon homeworld. Two Vor'cha and one B'rel class are going with us along with the Contitine and Budapest they will join us on route." Sorak reports in full. "Ok helm set course and engae at Maximum warp. Sorak send a message tell them help is on the way." She ordered the two officers. Jackson and sorak set to work on there consoles. "Course and speed for sherman's planet set. Arrival in six hours seven minutes." Jackson reports. "Engage." Aino ordered. Jackson presses the button and the ship leaps and breaks past the light barrier. "Captain I have tried to contact the planet but there is some kind of interference that isn't allowing for communications." Sorak reported. "Keep trying." Minako said as she pressed the comm button "Engineering prepare for slipstream." Captain said loudly. "No can do captain one of my junior officers decided to run a full diagnostic on the entire slipstream system and it wont be back to full power for another two hours sorry captain but I will work on it." O'Connel said as the line goes dark. "Well she knew what you wanted as is working on it." Tommy said amused with himself. "Zack, Ami come with me lets give O'Connel a hand see if we can't speed up the process a bit." Billy said as he heads to the turbo lift the other two join him in the lift. "Engineering." The lift closes and starts it way down. Raye looking at Minako. "Captain we need to hurry even though I don't get along with my father he is along with the chancellor are the only family I have left." She said with fear in her voice. "Commander we're doing whatever we can to get there." The captain responds to Raye. "I know captain but if he is killed i will make whoever harmed him pay for what they done." Raye says with anger in her voice. "I'm just glad she is on our side." Lita says to Sorak. Sorak raises an eyebrow. An hour passes and O'connell comes on the line. "Captain Quantum drive is online all systems go." She says the line goes dark once more. "Good job engineering. Helm maximum slipstream. Sorak send a message to all ships if they got slipstream then they need to use it now." Captain Aino ordered. Sorak works his console. "All ships reporting green captain." The serenity and the klingon ships push past warp and enter slipstream. Fourty five minutes later. "Five minutes from out destination." Jackson warns the group. "Sorak what about communications." Captain Aino askes Sorak. "I still can't get through theres still a steady field of interference so before we entered the field i sent out a comm bouy and that is transmitting our position to starfleet command just in case we need help." Sorak reports. "Good job Sorak and good idea at least there will be others warned if we fail." Tommy says to sorak praising his work. "So captain what the plan if there is one." LIta asked. "Well Lt. Kino were going to try and get whatever is attacking the planet to stop if the defences haven't failed yet and from there I don't know." Captain Aino responded to what lita as asking. "I just hope we don't get ourselves killed while doing it." Usagi says while sitting at one of the science station. Raye walks up behind her. "To die while protecting others will ensure a place in Stovocore." Raye says as she crosses her arms and gives her a stern look. Usagi looks up at Raye. "Raye your both human and klingonso for one half of you is overriding the other. You may want to die with honor but you need to tap into your other half to realize that life is pressious if it's yours or someone elses. You can't just rush into battle withone some kind of idea of what is going on or who you are fighting." Usagi says with a tone of wisdom beyond her years. Raye just looks at her and growls at her and walks away annoyed. Sorak steps over to Usagi. "I believe that even Surak would agree with your logic even though it did have a hint of emotion." Sorak complimenting Usagi on what she said. "Thirty seconds to contact." Jackson said from the helm. All the ships that were in slipstream drop out of slipstream. "Distance from target." Captain Aino ordered. "One houndred ten thousand kilometers and closing." Jackson reports from his post. "Sorak try to contact the other ships and tell them not to fire until fired upon." Captain Aino ordered Sorak. "I am able to send messages ship to ship i just cant break out through the interference to command." Sorak says as he works his console. "Message sent captain." Sorak says. "Also scan the planet for lifesigns." Tommy ordered. Sorak went to work on his console without saying a word. "I can give you the code for my fathers locater beacon." Raye says. Sorak stands aside and Raye types in th code. She steps back and lets Sorak retake his position. "Scanners have locked onto his signal he is alive also he is located at the governers home also i am detecting massive weapons fire." Sorak reports what is going on. "It looks like there putting up one hell of a fight." Lita speaks up. "Helm get us within transporter ranger were going to get as many as we can out of there." Captain Aino ordered. Jackson sets to work on his task.<br>The group of ships starts to move closer to the planet. The group are running with shields down so they wont look like a threat to the ships. Captain Aino hopes that this will show they wont fight unless nessacary. As with all plans this one falls apart because the three massive enemy vessels notice the group of ships and starts to turn toward them. "Captain I think we have a new problem." Tommy points out. Raye looks up at the screen she has a look of dread on her face. She pushes Sorak aside from where he was standing and works the console with the shields on it. "Raye what are you doing.!" Yelled Usagi. At that moment the enemy vessels open fire on the Serenity. The ship is rocked and alarms are going off everywhere. Sorak gets back to his post. "Commander you did not have to shove me the way you did." Sorak comments. "There was no time to tell you I had a feeling that something was going to happen. I have had the ability to sense things the priests on Borath said i have a qa' sense or a spirit sense." Raye answers back. "Sorak fire all weapons they started it lets finish this." Sorak does as ordered targeting the enemy ships and a stream of phaser fire and quantum torpedos leap out of the Serenity as well as the other ships in the group. "Tell the other ships in the group to spread out so that we wont be an easy target." Captain Aino ordered. Jackson works his console and the serenity moves to a better position and Sorak sends the message but they were already doing that. "Continues fire." Captain aino ordered and the Serenity and the other ships keep attacking. "Captain were not having and affect on there shields." Sorak reports as another volly of weapons fire hit the ship from the enemy vessels. At this time Billy, Zack, and Ami return to the bridge and they take up positions around the bridge. No one notice that O'connel reached the bridge as well and take the engineering station in the back of the bridge. Another volly strikes the ship and O'Connel is noticed. "Sheilds are down to seventy percent and i got some bad news warp drive is offline." O'connel says to the group. "I hate to do this but we have to retreat signal all ships..." At that moment what seems to be a torpedo it the ship consoles explode. "Damage report." Captain Aino ordered. "Sheilds are down to fourty-five percent and slipstream is down we have one third impulse we can't escape captain." O'Connell responds to the captains order."what about the others." Captain Aino ordered once more. "The other ships are still fighting they can go to warp the enemy seems to be attacking us only." Sorak reports on the situation. "I hate to do this." Captain Aino says as she presses the comm button. "All hands abandon ship. " She orders and the abandon ship alarm sounds. The crew head to escape pods and shuttlecraft. "Sorak you and jackson get out of here Zack and lita take there posts." Captain Aino ordered. "Captain it's not logical to do this." Sorak commented. "Sorak just do as your told and go." Aino ordered. Jackson and Sorak get onto the turbo lift and leave the bridge and Zack takes the helm and lita takes the tactical post. "Captain what are you thinking your going to do." Tommy asks as shuttle craft and escape pods leave the ship. "O'Connel we need all the speed you can give us and why you still here." Aino ordered. "I will give you everything i can give plus evacuation is complete all that is left onboard is us and you need me right now." O'Connel replys to what the captain asked. So there are only thirteen left on the ship a ship that had a crew of over seven houndred. "Helm best possible speed. Computer arm auto destruct sequence. access code Alpha Alpha tango nine five one." Captain aino said and the group of thirteen look at her shocked. Tommy turns to her. "What are you doing." He askes with his voice shacking. "If we strick one and and go up with it maybe they will think twice and leave and give the federation more time to mount a passible defence." Captain Aino replied to tommy's question. "Auto destruct sequence activated how would you like to proceed captain." The computer responded and asked for instuctions. "Set for proximate detonation once we make contact with the enemys shields destruct." Captain Aino ended the converstaion to the computer which sets the sequence. "All available power to forward shields helm best possible speed keep fireing everything we got." Captain Aino ordered. "It has been an honor serving with you captain even for the short time i have worked with you." Tommy comments. After that no one said a word but worked on there consoles and prepared for the end. The Serenity starts to move with weapons fireing. The enemy fires back as the ship moves forward stricking the shields. The Serenity reaches the enemy ship it stricks the shields and at that moment the core breaches and the ship explodes it takes out one of the ships and damageing another it looks like our heros have meet there end but all is not what it seems to be.

To Be Continued


End file.
